Cerúleos bajo la luna
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Las sombras de un pasado olvidado y un futuro que se avecina. Ya no hay marcha atrás; sin saberlo, Loki está en un punto muerto entre los planes de S.H.I.E.L.D y la amenaza de los Chitauri . ¿Tendrá que enfrentar sus errores solo? Y después, está el castigo más grande de Odín: Dejarlo en un lugar donde el amor lo ha atrapado, y es que amar siempre va de la mano con la destrucción.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenos días, tardes, noches, sempais! Bienvenidos sean ustedes a mi primera historia de Avengers (owo)... Ahm, de acuerdo, no sé exactamente qué decir. Solamente que he pasado la última semana leyendo los maravillosos fics que han publicado en la sección de "Stoki" y de pronto descubrí que amaba esta pareja hasta el grado de arriesgarme ha publicar algo. Pero, de antemano aviso que nunca, nunca en mi vida me he comprado un cómic de algún superhéroe y que mi única referencia es un poco de las películas que he visto, así que pido perdón por todas aquellas incongruencias que lleguen a suceder. También me veo obligada a anunciarles que por eso, la idea tiene algo de... raro (xDU) pero que eso es normal en lo que yo escribo (owoU). Aún así, espero que encuentren este humilde fic digno de su tiempo (uwu)

**Advertencias: OoC en los personajes (sé cómo son, ubicó su carácter y creo -de repente- que puedo manejarlo, pero de momento creo que al escribir este primer capítulo no lo hice del todo bien, de todos modos, trataré de que eso vaya cambiando). Yaoi (Esto se piensa para ser un Stoki y algunas otras que me vayan saliendo de repente -me encantan los triángulos amorosos x3-)**

_¡Atención!: Marvel y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenece, son de sus respectivos autores. Yo solamente los tomé prestados. _

Sin más qué decir, los dejó con... esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió ayer en la madrugada (xD)

* * *

**(~*~Cerúleo bajo la luna~*~)**

**.**

**Prólogo**

_"Sabes darle la vuelta al mundo y cruzar los mares con la mirada; pero cuando se trata de caminar, no eres más que una estatua" TheLoveIsArt_

**.**

El local donde se había detenido hace casi una hora le traía a la nariz un delicioso aroma de café negro y algunos pastelillos glaseados que, pese a ser demasiado dulces para su gusto, contrastaban a la perfección con el de la taza blanca descansando a centímetros de la mano.

Continuaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos, produciendo un sonido que a él mismo empezaba a desesperarlo, pero si bien sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento por la ansiedad, su rostro seguía manteniéndose inmutable, acaso pretendiendo no dar señales de la inquietud que iba abriéndose paso mientras esperaba en silencio; o al menos de su parte, pues en el fondo resonaba la tranquila voz de la mujer de "The Carpenters", acompañando la letra de _Can´t smile without you, _de una melodía suave y delicada.

En realidad, tenía preferencia por la música instrumental; entre menos voz hubiera, mejor. Sin embargo, a comparación de las nuevas canciones que se estaban escuchando, esta era muy buena.

Dejó de tamborilear los dedos, pero justo entonces miró de un lado a otro con recelo. Sus ojos verdes escrutaban de un lado a otro con una rapidez vertiginosa, como si pretendiera guardar a todo detalle las cosas que se le cruzaran enfrente. Pero además de las mesas y las sillas blancas con café —justo en una imitación perfecta del café con leche dentro de una taza—, solamente había unos cuadros abstractos de colores pálidos y otros pocos clientes que apenas le prestaban atención. Una parte de él agradecía eso último.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se echó los cabellos negros para atrás, aunque a decir verdad, no había mechón que se escapara de su peinado. En realidad, parecía buscar simplemente una excusa para hacer algo con sus manos.

Ya desde hace rato había notado que el sitio le traía memorias de cuando era pequeño y Frigga se acercaba a él y su hermano mayor, para ofrecerles una bolsa llena de panes que Thor precipitaba a su boca a lo bruto, mientras que él se sentaba y tomaba uno o dos panes, comiéndolos despacio y limpiándose la comisura de los labios cuando se ensuciaba. Tal imagen no lo hacía feliz. Pues cuando, quizá deseaba alcanzar otra dona glaseada, Odín llegaba y le daba un suave golpe en la mano, diciéndole que ya no cogiera más. No obstante, dejaba que Thor siguiera atracándose con ellos si quería, pero el mayor inmediatamente negaba con la cabeza, o si aún tenía hambre, se aseguraba de pasarle un pedazo más debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Por fin, cerró los ojos y se separó del mundo tanto como pudo. Respiraba profundamente, como si estuviera meditando. En su cabeza, se reprodujeron imágenes extrañas, luces que parecían diluirse y explotar al mismo tiempo en su interior; y risas escalofriantes que hacían eco en su cabeza, resonando acaso como si le estuvieran gritando en el oído. Luego, nada más que oscuridad. Un golpe sordo que le obligaba a separar los párpados, ahogando un gemido ante la punzada que le perforaba el cerebro instantes después.

Su garganta estaba seca nuevamente, y tuvo que ponerse de pie en un intento de deshacer la sensación de que unas garras lo atrapaban en el asiento. Metió la mano en la bolsa interior del saco negro y sacó varios billetes para dejarlos en la mesa. Tal vez era más de lo que debía dejar, pero ahora mismo necesitaba salir disparado de ese sitio. Ya no esperaría ahí, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar nuevamente por esas pesadillas.

Cogió de un lado el bastón que siempre llevaba en la mano, y se encaminó hacia la salida con un paso acelerado. Mientras pasaba al lado de la mesera que lo había atendido, observó de nuevo —y con apenas un escaso interés— que ella le sonreía y se despedía con la mano, abriendo la boca para decir algo.

—El dinero ya está en la mesa; puedes quedarte con el cambio —contestó con desdén, adelantándose a lo que creía iba a decir.

La muchacha, de voluptuosas curvas, rubia y delgada, se sonrojó y asintió, como si estuviera en presencia de algún dios nórdico o algo parecido. Por otro lado, asintió y se fue resignada, mientras al otro lado del café, Loki escuchó un par de risas estridentes e irritantes. No había dicho nada gracioso. Aunque tampoco había razón para pensar que se reían de lo que había dicho, él notaba las miradas puestas en su espalda, así que debió considerar la idea al menos un segundo antes de darse cuenta que no le importaba.

Se sentía sofocado y no paraba de imaginar que un par de manos se alzaban hacia su garganta para estrangularlo. Era demasiado real como para ignorarlo, y demasiado delirio como para no preocuparse de su estado mental. Por eso, ya no se entretuvo siquiera en girar a ver a las jóvenes risueñas.

Caminó por la banqueta, apresurándose y mirando de un lado a otro. El sonido de New York le zumbó en los oídos como molestos mosquitos, pero él volvió a hacer amago de ignorarlos. De hecho, estaba en proceso de lograrlo cuando, al girar en la esquina de la calle, chocó con alguien. Loki debió apoyarse en el bastón para no caer de sentón.

Con el ceño fruncido, alzó la mirada y se encontró con una conocida piel morena y uno de los ojos oscuros acompañado del parche que tanto detestaba. La boca del otro hombre se contorsionó en molestia, aunque Loki supo que se debía a encontrarlo yendo a dirección opuesta de donde le había indicado que se verían esa tarde y no por haber chocado y tirarle el periódico que llevaba en manos.

—Buenas tardes, Loki —le saludó Fury, aunque su tono de voz era hastiado y, con una mueca algo colérica. Él le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa, apenas recordando que efectivamente, era ese hombre al que había estado esperando. Se enderezó y ladeó la cabeza, sin borrar su mueca de fingida culpa.

—Serían buenas si hubiese llegado a tiempo a nuestra reunión —apuntó, arqueando las cejas. Fury se encogió de hombros—. ¿El periódico era tan interesante como para dejarme esperando otra vez? —El moreno no se agachó para recoger nada y se mantuvo serio, juntando las manos sobre la espalda e inflando el pecho, como si esperase que eso le calmara, aunque lo cierto es que lo ponía más tenso—. Descuide, no es como si me hubiese molestado en lo absoluto. Es solo que recordé que también tenía algo pendiente desde hace una hora.

—Usted no tiene muchos pendientes en su vida, y lo sé. Tenemos calibrado todo su tiempo.

Los ojos de Loki destellaron mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más.

—Tenía que comprar y leer el periódico —dijo, con la voz ponzoñosa. Fury se inclinó y levantó el suyo; luego, se lo extendió. Loki declinó con una sacudida de cabeza—. No, no me interesa ver cómo los humanos se matan unos a los otros. Es realmente desagradable. Todos dan asco.

Fury dobló el periódico, asintiendo como si estuviese de acuerdo; sin embargo, en sus ojos se delataba un brillo de repulsión que, lo supo inmediatamente, solo estaba dirigido a él.

—¿Te importaría acompañarme a tomar algo? Yo todavía no he comido.

Loki se encogió de hombros con elegancia y volvió a recorrer las calles con la mirada.

—¿Acaso debería importarme? Acompañarlo, quiero decir —adelantó, volviendo su atención a Fury—. No es como si fuera a dejarme declinar la oferta, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, en cualquier caso preferiría que vinieras de buena fe —admitió, pasando al lado y yendo en la dirección de donde él venía. Loki apretó los dientes un momento antes de seguirlo, resignado. Por fortuna, no volvieron a entrar en el mismo café, o quizá él realmente hubiera declinado. En vez de eso, Fury se adentró a un restaurante sencillo; pidió mesa para dos y luego se acomodó en la grande silla, frente a Loki—. Me alegra que aceptaras venir. Llegar directamente a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D sería más rápido, pero creo que un ambiente nuevo para ti será lo mejor. ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó luego de agradecer al camarero los menús. Loki dejaba el suyo frente, sin siquiera abrirlo—. ¿Todo ha ido mejor?

—No gracias a ustedes —murmuró, observando los cubiertos y haciendo una mueca para acomodarlos, así como enderezar el mantel blanco donde ya había una minúscula mancha de salsa—. Me permito recordarles que sus medicamentos no han hecho más que aumentar mi ansiedad. —Fury escuchaba con atención, aunque no apartaba la vista del menú.

—¿Y han parado las pesadillas? —Preguntó en determinado momento, cuando Loki se quedó en silencio y apretó su bastón con fuerza, hasta que sus dedos se volvieron más blancos de lo normal—. Ya veo. ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa ahora?

—¿Sirve de algo hablar?

—Es una de las cosas que haces bien, ¿no? _Lengua de Plata, _creo que me gusta y te queda bien. —Comentó con cierto desdén.

—Lo que realmente quiere decir —comentó Loki, arqueando las cejas y arrugando ligeramente la nariz, dando a entender que realmente no gustaba de su apodo—, es que usted piensa que es lo único que hago bien, ¿cierto?

—Estás malinterpretando. Creo que tienes un gran potencial, por lo que vengo a hacerte una pequeña sugerencia —El camarero que los había atendido llegó para pedir la orden de ambos, y Fury pidió una orden de langosta y un vino blanco. Loki despreció al chico con un ademán indiferente—. De cualquier modo, es importante que empieces a detectar los avances por ti solo… ¡Mira nada más! —Exclamó, señalando el sitio—. Ahora ya puedo permitirte salir de las instalaciones y salir a la calle para encontrarte conmigo en un restaurante cualquiera. Eso es un buen indicio.

Loki permaneció estático, mirando más allá de la cabeza de Fury. En una de las mesas estaban sentados unos hombres que hablaban entre ellos. Él empezó a ver sus movimientos algo distorsionados, como si al sacudir las manos dejaran un rastro de halo borroso de colores entre el morado y el verde esmeralda. Frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban. Su respiración se aceleró mientras veía la forma arrugada y grisácea que aquellas manos empezaban a adquirir.

Su corazón latió con rapidez. Tenía miedo, y el raciocinio se vio ligeramente acorralado por la paranoia de hallarse atrapado. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y los ruidos extraños que taladraban su oído; voces salidas desde el propio Infierno y que le susurraban palabras amenazantes.

_"No habrá galaxia donde puedas esconderte. Ni nadie que pueda protegerte. _Él _va a hacer que conozcas el _dolor verdadero".

—¿Loki? —Llamó Fury, muy, muy a lo lejos. Él abrió los ojos (apenas dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado) y volvió la mirada al rostro adusto del mayor, que se giraba en torno para verificar el sitio—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada importante… —murmuró en respuesta y se forzó a poner atención. Atrás de Fury, los hombres volvían a ser hombres, y una parte de él se sintió relajado—. ¿Cuál es esa sugerencia que vino a hacerme, entonces?

—Bueno, después de algunas últimas pruebas de tu… estado —empezó a decir el moreno, entrelazando los dedos frente al rostro—, mis jefes y yo hemos considerado que estás listo para pasar al siguiente nivel.

—¿Ósea que saldré al fin de ese cuarto? —se burló el chico, sonriendo con fingida felicidad. O quizá, no tanto—. No veo la hora de partir de ahí.

Fury apretó la mandíbula y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué dirías de empezar a entrenar en la milicia? O tal vez, con algunos de nuestros agentes.

La mueca de Loki fue instantánea, no dio pie a pensar que aceptaría. Pero eso, el mayor ya lo sabía. Se encogió de hombros para aliviar la tensión, o al menos eso supuso el de ojos verdes, porque se enderezó inmediatamente en el respaldo de la silla.

—Quizá estar con la sociedad aligere el peso de tu situación —insistió.

—La sociedad está más podrida que mi propia mente. Los hombres son algo retorcido; roban como ratas, hablan y atacan como serpientes y tejen mentiras como las arañas.

—Podrías darle una oportunidad. No todos somos así —susurró el hombre, arqueando su única ceja. Loki lanzó una especie de risa.

—Está de más darle una oportunidad a los humanos; está en su naturaleza ser egoístas y destruir, en la vana búsqueda del poder. —Hizo una pausa—. Un poder que aniquila todo. Y la diversión que ofrece a los Dioses ver el caos y las mentiras, es la única razón por la que existimos.

—¿Eso piensas incluso de ti mismo? —Preguntó Fury, a lo que el moreno se señaló los labios con el dedo índice.

—_Lengua de Plata _—es lo único que respondió.

**0*0*0**

Necesitaban trabajar más a Loki, pensó Fury esa noche mientras cruzaba los largos pasillos de las prisiones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Era algo arriesgado a lo que se estaban jugando, pero de cualquier manera, al hombre no le remordía la consciencia usar al semidiós para el nuevo proyecto de sus jefes. ¿Cuál era este? En realidad, él mismo ignoraba qué planeaban conseguir borrando la memoria del —ahora— desterrado y desprotegido asgardiano, pero en teoría, lo único que parecía resaltar era que poco a poco, Loki debería convertirse en un leal perro del ejército, que no discutiera las órdenes; alguien dócil al que pudieran mandar cualquier cosa, así fuera asesinarse él mismo. Al parecer, su intención era crear una legión de soldados perfectos; por supuesto, consideraban justo que fuera Loki quien empezara a probar del suero que los científicos habían creado.

A Fury no le molestaba. Pero sí le causaba irritación pensar en qué sucedería una vez perfeccionado el suero. Por otro lado, empezaba a temer que Loki recuperara la memoria; sus pesadillas parecían muy relacionadas a la batalla que aconteció hace meses. Y, por si eso no fuera poco, ¿qué pasaría cuando Thor se enterará de lo que le hacían a su hermano? El rubio había defendido hasta el último momento la integridad del asgardiano, alegando que él era trabajo de Odín.

Era curioso, pensó entonces, que el Dios se limitara a escupir a Loki en la Tierra una vez más, como castigo. Al menos, lo había despojado de sus poderes.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Loki, que lo seguía en silencio. Puede que fuera idea suya, pero en esos ojos todavía se reflejaba un destello que le producía escalofríos. A decir verdad, temía por los tratamientos de amnesia que le creaban; la imagen de un Loki amarrado a una camilla, mirando el techo blanco de un consultorio y sacudiéndose como un poseso, era algo que todavía no se podía quitar por esos meses. Y ya fuera el capricho o los siglos y siglos que Loki había vivido, esa escena seguía repitiéndose una vez a la semana… sino es que dos, cuando daba señales de recordar más de lo debido.

Se estremeció. En esos tratamientos nunca escuchó gritar a Loki, aunque no dudaba que el dolor debía ser insoportable, pero la mirada de odio que les dirigía, le parecía tan real que lo perseguía en las noches. Después, cuando él "olvidaba" todo, se permitía una ligera relajación, que en realidad, no duraba mucho y tampoco era muy diferente.

Loki se paró en una de las puertas; la veía con cierta añoranza melancólica, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar qué significaba toda esa blancura. Fury no sabía muy bien los recuerdos que le estaban inventando al semidiós, pero a seguro, era digno de lástima ver a un hombre que estaba perdiendo todo en su interior y que además, no lo sabía. Era una marioneta a la que pronto le cortarían los hilos, una que se convertiría en no más que un cascarón vacío y otro de tantos experimentos que, consideraba, algo de muy poca humanidad.

Porque, ¿qué pasaría cuando el suero hiciera el efecto deseado? ¿Empezarían a ponerlo en criminales, o en soldados? Quitarles su humanidad era algo cruel, y aunque estaba de acuerdo en que Loki era un monstruo que destruyó su ciudad y amenazó con conquistar el mundo, ver reflejado en él a sus futuros hombres, le ponía enfermo.

—Una visita muy amena —murmuró Loki, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño. Fury asintió—. Consideraré la opción de no tratar de retirarme la próxima vez.

—Tú y yo sabemos que te encontraríamos, a donde fueras —sentenció Fury, con severidad. Loki se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hoy no vendrá nadie a mi habitación?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —La tensión de sus hombros era palpable. Loki acarició la puerta y sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Loki?

—Quién sabe. —Dijo antes de que con cautela, Fury abriese la puerta metiendo sus huellas dactilares en una pequeña pantalla que lo reconoció segundos antes de recorrerse y que Loki entrará.

**0*0*0**

Una camilla blanca, con sábanas blancas. Un buró blanco, con un florero vacío. Y seis paredes blancas que lo encerraban ahí dentro, como en una especie de purgatorio con intenciones de cielo. El aire ventilado emitía un suave murmullo mientras Loki tomaba asiento en la cama. Se quedó mirando un punto en la nada, con una expresión vaga. No tenía ventanas o puerta de cristal, como el resto de los _pacientes _—aunque él prefería llamarlos inquilinos—. Vivía en esa habitación, desde hace años. No tenía memorias específicas, solamente la rara visión de unos rostros difusos. Su vida entera era como un cuadro que se desdibujaba o un montón de pintura fresca a la que lanzas agua.

A él ya no le molestaba. Poco a poco se le iba olvidando cómo era el sol, los colores, el calor de un abrazo. Lo único que permanecía era el rojo sangre; aquí y allá. Y ruidos secos junto a voces roncas que decían en un extraño idioma, que no iba a poder escapar.

Más allá, solo él succionado por un abismo. Oscuridad y mundos extraños; todo parte de un delirio que intentaban curarle.

Y ahora, nada más que el silencio segundos antes de que la acostumbrada explosión sorda en la cabeza, le recordara de golpe unos ojos azules como el cielo, que se inclinaban hacia su cuerpo. Ya lo estaba olvidando; formaban parte de un sueño extraño y lejano.

Se recostó en la cama, sin hacer sonido alguno. Y dejó que esa visión lo consumiera varios minutos: Los edificios grises que se alzaban a su lado, el dolor de que lo estaban golpeando. Se deshizo de las sombras; una, dos, tres… y luego algo se clavó en su costado, filoso e increíblemente doloroso, que le hizo supurar sangre tanto de la herida como de la boca. Aun así continúo moviéndose, tratando de golpear a sus contrincantes, que parecían extender miembros con garras. El miedo era irrefutable y aún más, el hecho de que sabía que todo estaba mal.

Corrió y corrió. Todo era silencio y entonces cayó al suelo. Las sombras volvieron, gruñendo. Y apareció alguien que los alejó, pues en cuanto llegó a su lado, todas ellas corrieron a las esquinas de los callejones, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad. Para entonces todo le daba vueltas y justo cuando se inclinaron a llamarlo, perdía la consciencia. Una voz suave que a veces, era suficiente para alejar los malos sueños; un sonido tan preocupado y conciliador que estaba olvidando.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. ¡Blanco, blanco, blanco! Y en la esquina, al otro lado de la cama una figura encapuchada que se inclinaba hacia delante, cubriéndose los rasgos. Loki se sentó como un resorte, con la respiración entrecortada al ver esa figura deforme. De ella salía un silbido extraño; y cuando se enderezó le mostró una boca descarnada, o acaso, como la superficie de una roca, y repleta de dientes como púas. Los ojos escondidos en la capucha no brillaban, pero a él le dio la sensación de que lo observaban con odio.

Se hizo para atrás, ahogando un grito. En un segundo, esa figura atravesó la recámara y estiró una mano hacia él, hacia su cuello.

—No hay. No hay. No hay lugar del que puedas esconderte de Él —murmuró la figura antes de que Loki alzara los brazos como para protegerse.

Pero no llegó nada. Solamente silencio, y un frío helado que le hizo temblar.

**0*0*0**

Steve se obligó a fruncir el ceño mientras Fury volvía a entrar en la oficina e inmediatamente le dedicaba una negativa. El hombre se sentó detrás de su escritorio y empezó a revisar sus papeles, sin decir nada durante varios segundos. El Capitán tensó la mandíbula; a pesar de todo, estaba ante su superior.

—Ya le dije, Capitán —anunció Fury, sin apartar la vista de los documentos—. Usted no puede estar viniendo con esa actitud de averiguar todo cuanto pasa en S.H.I.E.L.D.

—No quiero saber todo —se defendió el rubio—. Solamente quiero…

—Preguntar por Loki. Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó Steve, con los ojos brillando como fuego azul—. Tengo derecho a saber, ya que Loki está en sus instalaciones gracias a mi llamado.

—Como todo buen soldado —apuntó Fury, dejando los papeles y mirándole—. Pero, ¿sabe? Su trabajo en este caso ya ha terminado y nosotros nos encargamos.

—Creí que todo lo de Loki atañía solamente a Asgard. ¿Y qué hace él aquí? ¿Ha escapado?

—Según parece, el inconsciente de Odín lo ha desterrado con nosotros. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es por eso que tomamos medidas de seguridad. Más preguntas están de sobra, Rogers —le advirtió un momento después.

El Capitán hizo una mueca y se mordió el labio. Hace un par de meses había caminado por las calles de New York, puesto que el insomnio parecía formar parte de su vida en determinadas épocas del año, cuando de pronto escuchó una confronta. Había corrido en esa dirección y se encontró con Loki escapando de quién sabe qué, aunque en un principio parecía que era el Diablo quien lo perseguía. Lo veía sujetarse el costado con una mano y exclamar mientras lanzaba golpes a la nada; no parecía él, es como si la locura lo transformara en otro. Parecía un niño asustado cuando cayó al suelo y se revolvía de un lado a otro, emitiendo gemidos adoloridos. Era como si un grupo de abusivos le estuvieran pateando y quizá, hasta apuñalando.

Reaccionando a un instinto muy viejo, Steve corrió a su lado. No encontró nada, pero en cuanto estuvo a un lado, Loki se quedó quieto. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y miraba un punto en el cielo. Él se inclinó a su lado y lo llamó, sintiendo la calidez pegajosa de sangre escurriendo de todas partes en el cuerpo del asgardiano. Los ojos verdes abiertos que lo miraban mientras un borbotón rojo escurría de la barbilla entretanto el moreno tosía y se convulsionaba en sus brazos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido realmente locura lo que hizo ver al hermano de Thor tan diferente: Sino miedo a la muerte, uno que se reflejaba en unos ojos demasiado humanos.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, cargó en sus brazos al asgardiano. Aún lo llamaba mientras prácticamente corría por las calles en dirección al hospital. Loki mantenía los ojos tan abiertos que le sorprendía que no le salieran de sus cuencas, y lo miraba entre la expectación y la burla. Como si preguntara si acaso no podía ir más rápido. "Patético humano" se lo imaginaba diciendo. El primer hospital que encontró fue donde se metió, y ahí atendieron a Loki.

No obstante, los médicos no sabían cómo empezar a tratar las heridas, en especial porque en todo el cuerpo tenía las hojas de las armas clavadas. Cada vez que las tocaban, éstas se hundían más. Loki tenía una mirada de dolor que ponía nervioso a Steve, aún más al ver que la sangre seguía supurando y se estaba muriendo.

Sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse ni alterarse por el moreno, pero la histeria de no ser capaz de hacer nada aparte de ver el dolor en los ojos esmeralda, hicieron que contactara a S.H.I.E.L.D. No bien pasaron veinte minutos, los agentes vestidos de negro se llevaron a Loki… y él, que lo había entregado, fue dejado de lado. Tuvo que correr detrás de la camioneta donde llevaban al asgardiano. Hubo que hacer un esfuerzo aún más grande para convencer a Fury de salvar a Loki.

"¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?" Le preguntó entonces el moreno. Steve, jadeando le respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente:

"Porque está sufriendo".

"Él mató a ochenta personas en dos días, ¿No se lo merece?".

"Y alguien se propuso a matarlo" respondió, agarrándose a una excusa cualquiera.

"De poder hacerlo, lo haría yo.

Le sorprendía pensar siquiera en la idea de que Loki continuara vivo. Pero Fury se encargó de asegurarle que solamente lo hicieron para no ganar enemistad con Asgard; que tal vez ellos vendrían por el moreno… pero no había señales de que fuera esa su intención. Tanto si ha escapado como no, en vida estaba al llegar a la Tierra, quién sabe qué pasaría si Odín se enteraba de que su sentencia había sido… amenazada por quién sabe qué personaje.

A pesar de todo, Steve creía tener derecho a saber…

Bajó la mirada. Estaba obrando mal, lo sabía. Pero incluso así, no se deshacía de su mal presentimiento. Por lo que nuevamente, había insistido en ver a Loki.

—No se le permitirá la entrada a ver a Loki —anunció Fury, afilando la mirada. Y antes de que pudiera responder, un pequeño foco rojo se encendía en el escritorio y una suave alarma empezó a sonar. El moreno se enderezó rápidamente, con la boca abriéndose apenas. Steve bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada bueno —anunció y se apresuró a correr fuera de la oficina, con Steve pisándole los talones mientras el hombre lanzaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Fury corrió hacia los pisos inferiores, más precisamente a los de los prisioneros. El Capitán miraba de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño e intuyendo que, quisieran o no, lo llevarían a ver a Loki.

Sin embargo, cuando el moreno abrió la puerta de una celda y vio al asgardiano gritando y jalándose los cabellos con fuerza suficiente para arrancárselos, estuvo seguro de que hubiera preferido no ver nada. El ex rey, apretaba los ojos y emitía sonidos estrangulados, lanzándose hacia las paredes de cabeza, dejando manchas rojas en ese lugar tan blanco.

Fury, un par de soldados y varios enfermeros entraron a tropel e intentaron detenerlo, pero no bien se acercaron, Loki se lanzaba a golpearlos con una histeria y fuerzas sorprendentes. Se retorcía y gritaba; una vez que se libraba de las manos de los enfermeros volvía a estrellar su cabeza contra la pared.

—¡Disparen! —Gritó Fury, apoyándose en la mano. Los dos soldados apuntaron con sus armas a Loki, quien no parecía siquiera notar nada. Fue al ver eso que Steve se adelantó a la habitación y, cogiendo a Loki de los hombros le tiraba al suelo justo antes de que los disparos se hicieran presentes. El asgardiano soltó un alarido y volvió a retorcerse mientras Fury soltaba una maldición—. ¡Rogers, aléjate ahora mismo de él!

Pero Steve solamente cubrió a Loki con su cuerpo, esforzándose en contenerlo mientras éste se movía de un lado a otro.

—¡Hey, basta! —Exclamó el Capitán luego de recibir un fuerte codazo en la sien derecha, por lo que Loki se quedó quieto y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron durante un segundo, y Steve identificó un poco de aquel hombre que se proclamó un dios, aun cuando de la frente le escurría un montón de sangre y podría ver una herida abierta; no había nada más humano que la sangre.

Los cabellos negros del otro estaban esparcidos por el suelo y contrastaban a la perfección con la pálida y fría piel. Sin embargo, Steve no se movió al ver que el otro ya se estaba calmando. Loki dejó de resistirse a la idea de verse tumbado sobre el suelo, en especial cuando notó las balas en esas aburridas paredes blancas. Parecía recuperar un poco la consciencia.

—Está bien —anunció Steve mientras detectaba la tensión de los otros hombres, pero en cuanto dijo eso, sintió que lo poco que Loki continuaba tensado se relajó al escuchar esas palabras, como si se las hubiera dirigido a él solamente—. No pasa nada; ya está calmado.

Loki continuaba mirándolo, con los ojos verdes expectantes y brillosos. De cerca, Steve tuvo que admitir que también se veían muy humanos y —¿para qué iba a decir que no?—, también muy hermosos. Contuvo sus pensamientos mientras se enderezaba ligeramente.

—Tú… —murmuró Loki antes de que unas manos le sujetara de los hombros. Steve se quedó estático, apenas sin darse cuenta de nada mientras uno de los enfermeros clavaba una aguja en el cuello del asgardiano. Durante un segundo, éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y soltó un gemido entretanto un líquido morado se adentraba a su organismo.

Después, simplemente se quedó dormido, abriendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Pero ya no hubo tiempo. A Loki eso ya se le estaba terminando; aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta de eso, como siempre.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Bueno, no hace falta que lo digan (xDU), sé que esto no es muy bueno, pero no me aguanté las ganas de intentar dejar un tributo a la pareja. Tengo la maldición de enamorarme de las que no tienen mucho material (u-u) -y soy muy lenta para el inglés (e.e)-. De cualquier modo, de verdad esperó que le hayan encontrado puntos positivos y que haya sido merecedor de su tiempo y algún review (owo). Eso sí, por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo, que les reitero que apenas estoy entrando al tema de Marvel y no sé... prácticamente nada -de hecho, quería hacerlo en un mundo alterno, pero no sé... (xD) de verdad quería arriesgarme-.

Otro asunto que debería anunciar desde el principio, es mi -mala- fama a tardarme los años en publicar. Lo siento, pero a veces la Universidad me consume el tiempo (._.U). Igual, trataré de no exagerar (xD) Aunque, como va el gustito por esta linda parejita, creo que podría no ser el caso... Espero (.w.)

En fin, les agradezco leer y sus comentarios y sugerencias que, como a cualquier otra autora, llenan de gran felicidad (nwn)

¡Hasta luego!


	2. No hay pasado que no alcance

¡Buenas, queridos sempais! Esperó que estén pasando un bonito día y que lo sigan disfrutando (owo). Y que por supuesto, me permitan intentar mejorarlo con la actualización de este humilde fic (xD). Solamente... ¡Wow! Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando empecé a escribir la continuación tan rápido; normalmente no lo hago, en serio (._.U), si empiezo al mes ya es mucho (xP). De cualquier manera, tengo que agradecer infinitamente la inspiración que me dio incluso cuando me salí de la idea y tuve que borrar casi seis páginas y luego luego me vi escribiendo de nuevo hasta el punto de terminar una conti (oAo). Si eso pasó es solamente debido a cuatro razones:

Una: Creo que el Stoki es fabuloso y ya no me lo sacó de la cabeza. No puedo esperar para tener a esos dos en una situación romántica, además.

Dos:** SauceSkull19167,** a quien agradezco por ser mi primer review en la historia; me hiciste sumamente feliz al tomarte la molestia de escribir un comentario. ¡Yo también creo que es lamentable que no tengan más historias!, pero sinceramente, voy a esforzarme mucho en que esta historia continúe por gente a la que le gusta ver a esos dos juntitos, como tú. Espero que lo sigas encontrando digno de leerse y comentar.

Tres: **AkatsukiDrak****, **jeje... en realidad, hay que dejar en claro que me falta autoestima en las historias (nwnU) -se nota mucho, ¿verdad? (xD)-, de todos modos siempre trató de esforzarme y cuando veo comentarios como los tuyos, sonrió bastante, pues me alegra que lo encontraras con mucho potencial (nwn), en especial porque me hago mucha esperanza con esta pareja (o3o)... Jaja, una de mis amigas también a veces me quiere unir a la sección de Thorki, pero a ser sincera, yo sigo viéndolos como hermanos; pero amó a Loki, y no voy a negar que con cualquier que esté, deja escapar un toque interesante y magnético (x3), pero a fuerzas, de todas las que he visto, el Stoki es lo mejor, aunque no tenga casi nada de nada (xD) -aquí me refiero a imágenes y todo eso (.w.)-. ¡Espero seguir haciendo un buen trabajo!

Cuatro: **PaulisH, **oh, no tienes qué agradecer (nwn); es obvio que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, y mejor que fuera temprano (xD). Esta pareja, a pesar de todo, sí que es muy hot y creo que se puede prestar para mucho... es decir, se trata de Loki, el dios de la mentira y las travesuras, y el querido e ingenuo Capitán América; esperó tener mucho para ofrecer con esta pareja (nwn), y yo te agradezco a ti porque te tomaste la molestia de comentar. Y los reviews, lo admito, son los que me motivan lo suficiente para que el amor por la pareja no se muera (xP).

En fin, que mil gracias a las tres personitas que dejaron review, porque gracias a ellas, esto sigue en pie (x3). Y sin más que añadir, aquí las dejó con el capítulo...

* * *

**1.**

**No hay pasado que no alcance**

_"Porque al despertar la belleza se admira, y porque al dormir se crea" TheLoveIsArt_

**.**

El cuerpo de Loki se iba relajando poco a poco, hasta el punto en que yacía tranquilo en el suelo, respirando con una profundidad que no estaría tan mal admitir, podría llegar a envidiar. Sus facciones se suavizaron y no quedó ninguna de las arruguitas que se formaban en la frente, además de que entreabría la boca; así, el asgardiano se veía extremadamente joven. De no ser por la sangre que le escurría de la herida en la frente, a Steve podría haberle causado una amortiguada sensación de tranquilidad, como si se le contagiaran los efectos de esa vacuna o droga que recién le administraron a Loki.

Se quedó observándole largo rato, todavía encima de él —aunque notó de inmediato que su peso no era algo que estuviera dificultándole la respiración al otro—. No fue hasta que una grande y fornida mano le aferró el brazo que se dio cuenta de que posiblemente, llevaba un rato embelesado en sus pensamientos confusos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro adusto de Fury. No tardó mucho en ponerse de pie e inmediatamente, el par de soldados se acomodaron las pistolas en los cinturones y se acercaron a llevar a Loki a su cama, que no iba mucho más allá de un simple catre.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y dejó que Fury lo sacara de la habitación. No escuchó ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando la puerta eléctrica se corrió hacia un lado como un cancel y le interrumpió la visión del cómo estaban depositando al asgardiano con muy poca delicadeza.

Las preguntas comenzaron a atropellarse en su mente, pero se mantuvo en silencio, como esperando que Fury se dignara a hablar o explicarle las cosas que, si bien no lograban llegar a sus labios, seguramente eran muy claras en su rostro; es que, él siempre fue muy fácil de leer. Transparente como el agua, pensó con cierta congoja.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Steve notara las cuantas miradas curiosas que se dispersaban de sus alrededores en cuanto salió Fury, y debió considerar la posibilidad de que el hombre no hiciera comentario alguno precisamente por todas esas personas curiosas. Sin embargo, éste se mantuvo mudo incluso cuando el último de los —que parecían— científicos desapareció por la esquina del pasillo con un andar acelerado.

Incómodo, no sabía si tenía que pedir disculpas o algo, por lo que tampoco interrumpió ese pesado silencio que se iba instalando entre ellos. Contuvo el impulso de meter la mano en las bolsas de los vaqueros y empezar a jalar uno de los hilitos, para deshacerse de los nervios. En vez de eso, se mantuvo firme al carraspear y luego empezar a hablar:

—Lo que paso allá dentro —murmuró, haciendo que Fury le prestara un poco de atención—, ¿es normal?

—Reitero que no debe importunarte en lo más mínimo. —Y otra vez la burra al trigo, pensó Steve con el ceño fruncido y con otro poco de familiaridad ante la actitud del superior. Puede que hubiera despertado en otra época, setenta años después; sí, lo perdió todo y ya nada en su vida podría restaurarse de la misma manera en que él deseaba, pero una constante que parecía firme era la manera en que un peón del ejército seguiría siendo eso, aunque hubiese salvado la Tierra. No sabía si alegrarse o no, pero al menos, era algo con lo que ya tenía cierta familiaridad—. Comienzas a hacerme enojar, Rogers —añadió Fury, entre dientes—. No me obligues a decírtelo de mala manera.

—¿Pretende que no me preocupe?

—Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de Loki.

Sí, claro. Porque dispararle a un sujeto "indefenso" es la mejor manera de hacerse cargo, pensó amargamente. De todos modos, asintió apenas de manera perceptible; en su naturaleza no estaba llevarle la contraria a los jefes, porque ellos eran los "buenos", ¿cierto? Bajó la mirada a sus pies y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Le salvé la vida antes —murmuró con un tono de disculpa—; siempre me enseñaron que debía hacerme cargo de aquellos a los que rescataba. Lo siento.

El ojo de Fury pareció aclararse y le ofreció al hombre un gesto afable incluso a pesar de que seguía frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, el rubio no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que varios segundos después se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—Seguirás insistiendo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el moreno, exhausto. Steve se sonrojó y se obligó a negar con la cabeza. Fury pareció sorprendido—. ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?

—Bueno —empezó a decir, enderezándose lo suficiente para verse seguro—, usted es mi superior.

El joven rubio hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darse media vuelta. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero había aprendido a callarlas cuando era más necesario. Fury carraspeó antes de hablar:

—Rogers —le llamó, y Steve giró sobre el hombro para verlo —; la presencia de Loki en la Tierra seguirá siendo un secreto. No hables de esto, ni siquiera con los Avengers.

Steve asintió. No había de qué preocuparse; a ser sincero, todavía no se animaba a volverse a encontrar con ellos, incluso a pesar de que Tony lo había invitado varias veces. Él necesitaba estar solo y acoplarse a ese mundo… aunque, tenía que admitir que las personas en él no habían cambiado lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de que, la esperanza y el egoísmo, siempre iban a acompañarlos. Un poco de eso le hacía no sentirse tan alejado del pasado.

**0*0*0**

Loki sentía la cabeza pesada cuando la giró sobre la almohada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, tratando de ignorar los calambres que iban desde la frente hasta la nuca, con tanta fuerza que pareciera que intentaban meterle el taladro en el cerebro. Trató de apoyarse en los codos, pero descubrió que sus brazos estaban atrapados alrededor de su cuerpo, atados por la —lamentablemente casi— acostumbrada camisa de fuerza.

A pesar de que sabía inútiles los esfuerzos, se retorció un poco, intentando averiguar si acaso era producto de su sugestionada imaginación. No se sorprendió de descubrir que estaba en lo cierto: Habían vuelto a atarlo.

Levantó la mirada al techo blanco, como pidiendo paciencia a un ser superior o algo así. ¿Por qué lo odiaban tanto? Se obligó a relajar los músculos del rostro y además, a mantenerse estático, pues ya le había pasado que se caía de la cama y nadie venía a ayudarlo, por lo que era extremadamente difícil pararse cuando las primeras veces, incluso le sujetaban los pies. Aquella vez no sabía qué era peor, si quedarse en el suelo como un inválido o moverse como lo haría un gusano para ponerse de pie a duras penas.

No. Ya era suficientemente malo que lo tuvieran atrapado como la mosca en la telaraña.

La puerta de esa aburrida habitación blanca se abrió y de ella apareció un joven de cabellos tan pálidos que podrían pasar por blancos. Éste se limitó a mirarlo varios segundos antes de asentir.

—Vengo a cambiarle las vendas —anunció el chico, mostrando las manos donde efectivamente, había un par de gasas y una venda. Loki frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta muy bien de al qué se refería. Sin esperar respuesta, el chico avanzó y empezó a retirarle lo que envolvía su cabeza. Le limpió la herida con unos utensilios que cargaba en una extraña maleta que llevaba en el hombro. Diez minutos después, Loki estaba solo de nuevo.

Empezó entonces a darse cuenta de cuán ridícula era su existencia, de lo poco que tenía… si es que poseía realmente algo además de sí mismo y el bastón que llevaba a todos lados como si fuera un objeto preciado. En realidad, éste le había pertenecido a su abuelo, del que no recordaba su rostro y muy poco de su nombre, pero que en su cabeza siempre sonaba afable para con él. Se trataba del recuerdo del único pariente que algún día logró tomarle en serio, que se dio cuenta de que existía.

Bufó, exasperado. Él no era nadie, pese a que siempre intentaba hacer algo por cambiar este hecho. Nunca desistió de tratar de hacer algo bien por su cuenta, pero resulta que nadie lo tomaba en serio. Por eso no quería volver con su familia, pero a decir verdad, tampoco deseaba estar encerrado. Justo como ahora. Muy en el fondo le dolía saberse atrapado.

Cerró los ojos. Tras sus párpados lo único que fue perceptible fueron los instantes de oscuridad. Y luego, otro chispazo de matices grises: Eran escombros. Él estaba en medio de ellos, sonriendo y disfrutando del delicioso sonido que causaban las ruinas; incluso aunque su cerebro repelía ese recuerdo, éste volvía una y otra vez, torturándolo con la idea de que había destruido su propia casa. ¡Fuego! ¡Ruinas! Llamas rojas y negras que se alzaban y cubrían todo el lugar… y en el centro de su propia habitación, él estaba sentado en flor de loto. Riendo con satisfacción. Mirando como todo se consumía y esperando su turno de desaparecer.

El olor a cenizas era tan real. El dolor y el caos también lo eran.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Estaba asqueado por sus pensamientos, pero no comprendía por qué sentía como si él mismo no se perteneciera.

Esperó aún más. Y más. Las piernas ya se le estaban acalambrando, así que con algo de dificultad se movió de costado. No tenía ganas de ir al baño, ni de comer, por lo que declinó la oferta de una enfermera para alimentarse de las insípidas verduras y pescado que le trajeron. El olor del último seguía impregnando el aire y causándole náuseas, pero él no dijo nada ni tampoco intentó comer… no es, claro, como si con las manos atadas hubiese sido capaz.

Esperó; un sonido, una voz… algo. Pero las paredes de esa habitación lo encapsulaban hasta el punto de que no era capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía afuera; quizá, allá tampoco podían.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez, él ni hizo el intento de voltearse a encarar a su nuevo visitante. Entonces su día había transcurrido con una tortuosa lentitud; solamente quería saber la hora, quizá el sueño se debía a que era muy tarde.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Loki? —Preguntó (cómo no) la voz de Fury. Loki apenas si se dignó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, sin hacer sonido alguno—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

En respuesta, solamente apretó los dientes y arrugó la frente.

—Tengo la cabeza en su lugar, si a eso se refiere —murmuró. Fury soltó una especie de gruñido y se acercó para soltarle la camisa de fuerza; aunque a medio camino se detuvo, como si detectara algo anormal en el ambiente—. No va a dispararme de nuevo, ¿cierto? Es algo muy desconsiderado de su parte.

—Estabas lastimándote —se excusó el hombre—. Solamente eran dardos tranquilizantes.

—He visto las marcas en la pared antes de quedar inconsciente. Sé que eran balas. —Hizo amago de encogerse de hombros. Fury miró hacia la pared, libre de agujeros. Parecía sentir satisfacción cuando hizo una leve mueca y le dedicó una mirada indiferente.

—Ahí no hay nada, Loki. Y eso es porque nadie te disparó más que un par de dardos.

—La estrategia de decirle al loco que está loco —comentó, sacando el aire en una mala imitación de risa jovial—. Claro, ¿puede tal mente distorsionada darse por enterada cuando su mundo supera, por mucho, la simpleza de la realidad?

—Loki —llamó Fury, con desgana—, no eches a perder todo tu progreso. Ya sabes que una regla para salir de las instalaciones refiere al adecuado comportamiento social. Justo como la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo, poniéndose serio nuevamente—. Pero comienzo a pensar que nunca se me dejará salir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te la pasas soñando con increíbles mundos que solo Dios sabe cómo los imaginaste? —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez, te puedas reivindicar en la sociedad como un escritor. Toda esa imaginación desperdiciándose…

—No me interesa mostrarme como un entretenimiento; igual que siempre.

—Alimentarías los sueños de muchos.

Loki se giró, penetrando con sus ojos esmeraldas al moreno. Éste se encontraba tan impasible como siempre, enderezado hasta que su altura parecía ser la de un gigante. O quizá solamente se sentía así porque estaba mirándolo desde abajo, y la superioridad de Fury le provocaba ese tipo de coraje que tardaba mucho en desaparecer. ¿Esa era realmente la forma correcta de mirarlo, como si se tratase de un insecto repulsivo y asqueroso? Tal motivo lo invitó aún más a no romper el contacto visual, ni tampoco se sintió intimidado.

—Mis sueños solamente hablan de sangre, caos y muerte. —Loki dijo esas palabras con una soltura increíble, a decir verdad como si comentara sobre el clima, sino es que con más naturalidad. Fury compuso una mueca—. Aunque admito, que como manera de trascender… sería interesante.

—Trascender pocas veces importa.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero —admitió. Fury alzó la barbilla.

—Al menos tienes intenciones de superarte, ¿huh?

—Lástima que encerrado aquí, como un patético animal de zoológico, sea incapaz de hacer nada.

—Si llegas a comportarte, podrás salir a donde quieras —contestó y sonrió, alzando un brazo hacia la puerta—. Pero de momento, es hora de tu tratamiento.

Loki no solamente dio un respingo, sino que se removió inquieto, tratando de soltarse una vez más, pero sin éxito alguno. Lanzó un bufido de esfuerzo, pero antes de siquiera decir algo, varios hombres entraron por la puerta. Él los miró a todos, como si los estuviera retando a tratar de cargarlo aunque sabía que en esas circunstancias no podría hacer nada. Echó un vistazo a Fury, que se hacía para atrás y le dejaba el paso libre a un señor que llevaba una camilla.

—No —pidió Loki, tratando de sonar tranquilo—. Lo que paso hoy fue… fue un accidente.

—Cada vez que te sucede, las cosas tienden a empeorar hasta el grado de que casi matas a alguien. Alíviate, Loki —le dijo el moreno, sonriendo—. Estos tratamientos se separan cada vez más el uno del otro; ya puedes controlarte mejor. Está dando resultados.

Los hombres lo sujetaron y le pasaron a la otra camilla con rueditas. Loki respiraba agitadamente y negaba con la cabeza.

—Ya estoy bien —dijo, gesticulando entre la ira, la desesperación y el miedo—. ¡Espera! Ya estoy bien, lo juro.

Fury ladeó la cabeza, como si lo estuviera pensando. El gesto le demostraba tanto odio que Loki se sintió… menos descolocado que de costumbre. _Esa, _se dijo, _esa es _la _verdadera _cara de los que se hacen llamar sus cuidadores. Él no es ningún paciente, es un prisionero… peor que eso, un experimento. Y lo sabe, por eso empezó a retorcerse y gritar.

—¡No, estoy bien! ¡Déjenme!

—Llévenselo —indicó Fury, y Loki se quedó mirándolo, por un momento estático—. Asegúrense de que todo salga bien en esa habitación.

—¡Fury! —Gritó Loki antes de que la visión del hombre desapareciera conforme avanzaban por el pasillo. Miró hacia los lados, a todas esas celdas y volvió a pensar lo mismo de antes: Ellos tenían pequeños vitrales por dónde mirar mientras lo llevaban. Se reían a carcajadas y pegaban la cara al cristal mostrando sus dientes amarillos—. ¡Ya, suéltenme! ¡Estoy bien!

Cerró los ojos, como si contuviera un mareo. Y vio destellos de fuego una vez más, y la rubia cabellera de su hermano mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera; que parara con su locura. Detrás de él solamente estaba el cielo, surcado por grandes criaturas parecidas a insectos gigantes. Él sentía el aire fresco golpeando su cuerpo, amenazándolo con tirarle al vacío, pero no tuvo miedo.

Volvió a abrirlos, gritando. Nadie le prestaba atención.

Esta escena era común, en especial los primeros meses de su intervención. ¡Cada vez que veía esas malditas sombras, lo llevaban a ese cuarto! Y él ya estaba cansado; las últimas veces no recordaba haber gritado, pero ahora se sentía atrapado. Se sentía una burla y un insulto.

Y como siempre, llegó un momento en que, mirando las luces blancas del techo, se quedó quieto. Resignación, vacío…

Giraron varias veces en el camino, y escuchó a muchos comentar con risas que ya se había tardado en perder el control. No parecían ni asustados ni decepcionados, solamente… se reían.

—Miren —comentó alguien—. _Lengua de Plata, _se volvió de Plomo. —Esa pequeña frase le hizo abrir los ojos y agudizar el oído. Oh… ya había escuchado eso antes. Pero, era una visión de un grandioso mar que dibujaba los rayos del sol, y había un hombre de dorada armadura que contrastaba con la piel morena. Y un gordo pelirrojo de barba larga. ¿Era un sueño?—. Espero que le duela.

—¿Quieres ver si grita en esta ocasión? —Preguntó otro.

Loki apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. No los volvió a abrir, ni cuando los pies de la camilla golpearon una puerta ni cuando escuchó el típico sonido de los aparatos médicos. No hizo ruido y tampoco se movió cuando lo pasaron a la otra cama alta, que se hallaba en el centro de ese lugar llenó de un olor como a medicina o ácido muriático (la verdad, nunca había sabido). Le quitaron la camisa de fuerza, y él no luchó. Solamente abrió los ojos y los miró a todos con impasibilidad. No les daría el gusto de ver que estaba asustado.

Allá, un poco a lo lejos, podía ver a los médicos juntándose con varias jeringas mientras los hombres que lo habían traído le sujetaban las muñecas y los pies con unas cintas de un cuero resistente y que a veces, le daban toques eléctricos al moverse.

Tragó saliva y miró un punto en la nada, justo donde Fury entraba seguido de algunos hombres de traje a los que jamás había visto.

—¿Disfrutando la función? —Preguntó entonces, mientras uno de los guardias le apretaba con su mano gigante las mejillas y le obligaba a abrir la boca; aunque no habría necesidad, ya pretendía abrirla entonces. Le metieron una especie de pastilla rosada en la boca y él se obligó a tragar. La sentía tan pesada que pudo identificar cómo golpeaba en su estómago, prácticamente. Le ardió la garganta, pero solamente se mantuvo observando a los recién llegados, sin prestar atención a los médicos que se acercaban, escondidos tras sus cubre bocas—. Las mismas sombras que me velan la mente, los perseguirán para siempre.

—Deja de hablar así, Loki. Intentamos ayudarte.

—Sé precisamente lo que quieren hacer, y es estúpido intentar atrapar con manos humanas el aire o controlar los mares. —sentenció mientras alguien le ponía alcohol en el brazo, antes de inyectarlo. Sí que tenía miedo, pero se dignó a sonreír antes de sentir que el líquido empezaba a penetrar su carne y su músculo, corroyéndolo como si se tratase de ácido. Apretó los labios en una fina línea. Y entonces comenzó el dolor.

Lanzó un grito mudo, un bramido que si bien nadie podía escuchar, estaba seguro de que ignorarían su dolor.

Se sacudió en espasmos involuntariamente, mientras todos se alejaban. Podía escuchar el rechinido de sus dientes y como siempre, se preguntó cómo es que se mantenían en su lugar. Ya dentro de ese proceso, pudo recordar las sombras y el gesto adusto de una criatura horrible. También la visión de su padre y su hermano sosteniéndose entre ellos, mientras Thor sujetaba un gran báculo que se le hizo tan familiar como la palma de su mano…y le gritaba que no se soltara, a pesar de que la fuerza lo atraía hacia un abismo.

Él se soltó. Él se dejó caer. Él volvió y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero en ese lugar nadie lo escuchaba, hasta que cayó en ese lugar oscuro. Esa agonizante punzada en el pecho le pedía justicia, y mientras observaba lo solo que estaba, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

_"Todo este tiempo, que me he esforzado porque me ames, padre… ¡Y tú, no dejas de hacerle favoritismo a mi hermano! ¡Ahora tiene sentido todo! ¡Las burlas, los desprecios! ¿Quién era yo? ¿Solamente un juguete? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a usarme, solo para buscar tu conveniencia?". _Loki empezó a llorar, recordando un poco de todo lo que un día le golpeó en el pecho… todo lo que le quito sentido a su existencia al mismo tiempo que le daba un propósito. _"¡Yo solamente quería que me dejaran de ver como a un monstruo, o un engaño! Que dejaran de verme como una broma, una mala y patética imitación-sombra de Thor!". _

Sí, porque nunca le habían dado la oportunidad de defenderse. Siempre había sido el malo… y lo era, acaso tenían razón. Debían temerle, porque su corazón estaba lleno de estacas y le dolía; estaba consumido por un odio que arrastraría su alma hasta que no hubiera ninguna oportunidad de redención. Pero lo mostraría: De cualquier manera sería capaz de demostrarles a todos cuan equivocados estaban todos de tratarlo como un juguete, de verlo como una marioneta que no puede andar sin los hilos de Thor, que se negaban a creer que tenía la capacidad de hacer algo bueno por sí mismo.

Quería tener esa oportunidad de gloria, o llegar a tal punto de destrucción en que nadie pudiera pasar por alto quién era. De fingir que era nadie cuando no era así. Y si no existía en el mundo una sola persona que lo amase, se encargaría de que ese odio que le tenían, acrecentara tanto que no fueran capaces de olvidar cuánto trató de ser lo mejor, y solamente aceptaron mirarlo por esa parte oscura que, sin embargo, todos tenían dentro.

La diferencia es que él se había cansado. Loki ya estaba harto de mantenerla a raya. Sonrió aun a pesar de todo lo que le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón; por lo que Fury pareció consternado.

Les daría una verdadera razón para odiarlo. Ese es el único deseo que, al terminar el dolor, se quedaría con él. Igual que siempre.

Fury apartó la mirada. Y Loki empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia hasta que la inconsciencia lo atrapó.

**.**

**Cuatro meses después.**

**.**

Loki se arregló el saco negro del traje y se acomodó la larga bufanda verde. Cogió su bastón y lo meció en su mano con una elegante habilidad, mientras él se peinaba con los dedos el cabello negro. Sonrió ligeramente divertido, aunque en realidad era algo absurdo que se pudiera entretener con algo tan burdo como un bastón.

Le daba la espalda a la única salida de ese sitio, pero levantó la mirada justo cuando la puerta de esa habitación blanca se abría y entraba Fury por ella. Supo que era él por el andar pausado y fuerte. Loki se limitó a bajar el bastón y borrar la sonrisa hasta no tener más que una máscara inmutable. Se giró sobre sus talones, evitando reírse cuando se encontró con el hombre mirándolo; parecía que estaba por recibir a un hijo recién graduado.

—Buenos días, Loki —le saludó Fury, y Loki sonrió afablemente.

—Señor —lo saludó mientras se acomodaba la bufanda y arqueaba las cejas—, qué placer que me venga a visitar el día de hoy. ¿A qué debo la agradable sorpresa?

—Tú sabes a qué —anunció Fury, encogiéndose de hombros—: El día de hoy irás a mostrar tus habilidades a los soldados de S.H.I.E.L.D. —asintió como refutando sus propias palabras—. Es un gran honor empezar tu nueva vida con eso. Se te asignará una verdadera habitación, ya que eres el primer soldado al que… hemos podido entrenar hasta el punto de una eficacia del cien por ciento.

No hay sentimientos; eso quiere decir en realidad. Loki bajó un instante la mirada y se encogió de hombros, imitando a la perfección al otro hombre.

—Ha sido un honor escuchar eso —comentó y luego alzó la mirada. Fury ya no retrocedía y tampoco lo miraba con tanto asco; ahora Loki era un hombre de la nación. O se supone que debería de serlo—. Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos?

**0*0*0**

Steve fue llamado a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. varias noches antes, con una misiva bastante fuera de lo común, puesto que siempre se trataban de unas llamadas a la puerta hechas por algunos de los agentes o tal vez, si tenía suerte, una simple llamada telefónica para anunciarle que lo necesitaban tan pronto como pudiese presentarse; para él, era extraño recibir algo así con tanta anticipación, sin contar las veces en que le anunciaron estando allá. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido de dejar su apartamento en orden antes de salir, para variar.

Ya bajando de la moto, luego de un par de horas de conducir desde la madrugada, fue recibido por una serie de agentes. Algo en ellos le recordaba mucho al agente Coulson, al que a pesar de no haber conocido del todo, no lograba olvidar del brillo en sus ojos mientras aceptaba firmarle las tarjetas. Steve rara vez debió estar en una posición en la que la admiración fuera tan palpable, en especial de un hombre que, inmediatamente lo llamaba el deber, podía cambiar su expresión y su carácter infantiles y joviales por las de un gran soldado.

Mientras cruzaba los grandes pasillos y pensaba en el hombre, se sintió un tanto apocado. Luego, la energía lo invadió; él debía de hacer su trabajo, para seguir ayudando a que sujetos como Coulson siguieran existiendo en la Tierra.

Los Hombres de Negro —como tendían a llamarlos el resto de los Avengers, y que tenía alguna relación con alguna película o algo así—, lo guiaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Éste era del tamaño de dos estadios de futbol americano y por todos lados se veía a los agentes entrenando, ya fuera en asuntos físicos, como de puntería e incluso meditación.

Algunos de ellos lo saludaron, recibiendo una reprimenda de su instructor, por lo que Steve hacía una mueca de disculpa y seguía caminando, sin apartar la mirada del frente. Cuando había preguntado, nadie se dignó a decirle qué estaban haciendo ahí o para qué lo necesitaban, y al ver que los otros se quedaban estáticos en posición de firme donde había una pequeña aglomeración, Steve se dio por enterado que, fuera lo que fuera, ahí se encontraba en el centro.

De cualquier modo se mantuvo en silencio, estirando un poco el cuello para ver mejor a través de las cabezas que se aglutinaban. Y fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, nada más al identificar que Loki, el ex rey de Asgard, estaba golpeando a uno de los soldados y aplicándole una llave muy eficiente. Steve se adelantó, empujando a algunas personas para encarar con el de ojos verdes, pero en cuanto vio a Fury al otro lado, prestándole atención e indicando que no se moviera, hizo lo propio y se mantuvo expectante ante la confronta, en donde claramente, Loki llevaba una ventaja sobrehumana sobre el otro hombre, que gemía y se retorcía para librarse sin ningún tipo de éxito.

El rubio pestañeó varias veces, solo consciente de la sonrisa de Loki mientras con poco esfuerzo, ponía un pie detrás de su contrincante y, tomando el control gracias a la llave, lo tumbó en el suelo de espaldas. Inmediatamente, le puso un pie sobre el pecho. Steve, sino se había sorprendido porque nadie detuviera esa pelea, ahora sí que lo estaba al ver que el otro hombre iba enfundado con el uniforme del entrenamiento; el mismo que el resto de los agentes.

A poco estuvo de dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo, pero Fury empezó a aplaudir, seguido del resto de los otros agentes, que aún parecían poco convencidos por la victoria.

Loki se enderezó y, con un movimiento elegante, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia casi burlona. El Capitán estaba que no lograba creérselo porque… ¿en qué mundo o dimensión se había perdido para ver algo como al asgardiano inclinándose ante los humanos que un día trató de dominar? Aún más, ver a Fury aplaudiendo junto al resto de los hombres le descolocaba completamente.

—Fue una maravillosa representación, Loki —anunció Fury mientras el contrincante del de cabellos negros se levantaba, adolorido y se iba cojeando hasta su lugar en las filas—. Un desempeño excelente, por parte de los dos, aunque esperó que de tu parte mejore después de analizar tus errores, Walker.

—¡Sí, señor! —Exclamó el tal Walker, esforzándose por mantener una posición de firmes. Fury asintió y se dirigió hacia Loki, que parecía esperar aburrido a que se dijera algo más; no tenía un solo cabello fuera de lugar ni tampoco sudaba o respiraba agitadamente. Lo único que Steve podía percibir era la mirada distante, que se perdía al otro lado del campo.

—El día de hoy vienes con bastante energía —le comentó Fury, y Loki pareció volver a la realidad, haciendo una especie de mueca risueña que no le llegó a los ojos—. Me satisface ese resultado, ¿sabes por qué? Te he traído a alguien para practicar aún más todo el repertorio de habilidades que tienes ahora.

Loki alzó la mirada hacia Steve, como si desde hace rato lo hubiera identificado entre la pequeña aglomeración de gente. El rubio se tensó, pero además de eso, se mantuvo tan tranquilo como se lo permitía su cuerpo al encontrarse nuevamente con esos escrutadores ojos esmeraldas, que brillaban de expectación.

El rostro anguloso de Loki le pareció sumamente diferente a la luz del sol, con la piel blanca y los cabellos negros aplastados hacia atrás con una gran elegancia, los pómulos altos y apenas ligeramente sonrojados —acaso por el esfuerzo de su entrenamiento o algo más—, se acoplaban muy bien con la cara alargada y fina, tan hermosa como si le hubieran esculpido los mismos Dioses. No se parecía a Thor en absoluto, pues donde el mayor era luz, carisma y la vitalidad de un león, Loki enmarcaba una oscuridad mortecina que lo hacía parecer una especie de pantera esperando el momento oportuno de atacar.

A Steve nunca le habían gustado esas miradas frías y calculadoras, que parecen desnudarte entero con un solo vistazo, adivinando tus pensamientos y todos esos sentimientos que pueden usar en tu contra; esa era justamente la mirada de Loki, y le causaba desconfianza. No obstante, al ver que Fury le hacía una señal de acercarse, él no perdió el tiempo y marchó con un par de grandes zancadas. Loki se enderezó más al verlo aparecer, y aunque Steve le sacaba pocos centímetros de altura, casi se sintió empequeñecido de lo azorado que se sintió mientras Loki lo seguía con la mirada.

—Él es Rogers —anunció Fury, a lo que los agentes a sus espaldas soltaron varias exclamaciones emocionadas. El comandante los miró de tal manera que callaron pronto. Steve medio que se sonrió, mientras que Loki apartó la mirada para denigrar al resto con la suya, ora despectiva ora aburrida.

—Con que el Capitán —fue lo único que murmuró Loki, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Steve se pasó la lengua por los labios; no le daba buena impresión el poco reconocimiento que le estaba dando el ex rey de Asgard. De acuerdo, puede que la única y última vez que se enfrentaran él hubiera salido muy mal parado, pero no había necesidad de olvidarse por completo de su persona… es decir, conocía su posición frente a Loki y sin embargo, el que lo hubiese borrado del mapa tan rápido le hacía sentirse como un cero a la izquierda—. Un gusto tenerlo por aquí.

Eso es algo que tampoco se esperaba, pensó Steve sorprendido. Loki se encogió de hombros y miró a Fury.

—¿Realmente espera que alguien como yo derrote a tremendo ícono del mundo? —Preguntó, divertido. Steve frunció el ceño, aunque no se creyó capaz de decir nada en su propia defensa. Fury se dio media vuelta y se alejó un poco de ambos.

—Cuando estén listos —dijo y alzó una mano. Loki se giró rápidamente hacia Steve, y entretanto Fury bajaba el brazo y el rubio intentaba hacerse a la idea de lo que sucedía, ya había recibido un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Las exclamaciones de los agentes fueron instantáneas, y varios de ellos le gritaron un par de improperios a Loki, que bien, podrían haber hecho sonrojar a Steve de no encontrarse tan aturdido.

Le costó un poco mantener coordinación en sus pies y quedarse en pie. Al abrir los ojos, ignorando el punzante dolor en la nariz, se encontró con Loki inclinándose hacia delante y sonriendo altaneramente. Sí, definitivamente parecía una pantera… una que ya había escogido presa y se lanzaba a atacar.

**0*0*0**

A pesar de que llevó las de ganar los primeros minutos de la confronta, nadie gritó su nombre. Todos los ánimos eran para el Capitán América o Steve Rogers, como se prefiera decirlo. Los que más gritaban en favor del rubio eran aquellos a los que ese día, él tuvo el _placer _de golpear. Sin duda, Loki estaba cabreado. Incluso llegados a este punto, creía que aceptaría incluso que empezarán a gritar _Lengua de Plata _o algo parecido, ya que se había acoplado a ese apodo durante los meses de su intervención. Ver que todavía ahora no importaba cuánto se esforzara, nunca obtendría los mismos halagos que Thor cuando se peleaba en la escuela y todos lo admiraban. No, él hacía algo mal todo el tiempo, y lo consideraban una insignificancia dentro de las insignificancias.

Empezó a moverse con más rapidez, incluso a pesar de estarse cansando; golpeaba a Steve donde sus miembros alcanzaran. Usaba las piernas para alcanzar los hombros y una que otra vez las sienes, y con los brazos se cubría o lanzaba buenos puñetazos que, desgraciadamente, hace rato que el Capitán interceptaba con facilidad.

Las odiosas gotas de sudor ya le escurrían y varias veces se vio tumbado en el suelo, pero como siempre, hacía amago de una perseverancia increíble y se ponía de pie. No atacaba dos veces igual, e ideaba formas de escabullirse para golpear a Steve con más fuerza de la necesaria. A pesar de todo, Loki lo estaba haciendo bastante bien; era una lástima que nadie se lo reconociera.

Esquivó otro de los golpes del Capitán y antes de que éste regresara su brazo, le sujetó de la muñeca y se pegó a su cuerpo para cargarlo sobre el hombro y tumbarlo en el suelo, pero Steve se adelantó varios pasos, marcando una especie de círculo a su alrededor, jalándolo con él y soltándolo hasta hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Loki dio varios traspiés y, al contrario que como hicieron el par de veces que Steve se vio en peligro de caer, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se hicieron a un lado y lo dejaron desplomarse sobre el pasto, algunos incluso se rieron.

Loki apretó la mandíbula y ya estaba en proceso de ponerse de pie y volver a embestir con una nueva táctica al Capitán, cuando éste se abrió paso a grandes zancadas hacia él. Pensó que lo golpearía, pero se limitó a mirar mal a los agentes, que bajaron la mirada casi de inmediato, avergonzados. El asgardiano arqueó las cejas mientras los veía a todos y luego reparaba en la mano extendida que le ofrecía el rubio. Éste se hallaba incómodo, pero aún le extendía la mano. Loki la apartó de un manotazo y se puso de pie por su cuenta, alzando la barbilla con orgullo e ignorando el dolor en las asentaderas y la cadera; probablemente había caído mal.

—Sigues siendo muy hábil. Eres un excelente contrincante —le concedió Steve en un murmullo, dejando caer la mano al costado. Volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando de ahí. Podía sentir las miradas de todos penetrándole la espalda, pero resultó muy fácil ignorarlas, en especial cuando se alejó varios metros, cojeando ligeramente.

A pesar de todo se sentía humillado, aunque a decir verdad, no era nada nuevo. Por otro lado no se quitaba de la cabeza el hecho de que su supuesto tratamiento debía suprimir todas sus emociones y como siguiera perdiendo el hilo, seguramente volvían a internarlo a ese cuarto horrible. Definitivamente, no quería eso. ¡Primero muerto!

Una vez dentro de las instalaciones, se apresuró hacia el comedor. Un entrenamiento matutino siempre le despertaba el apetito, comúnmente un hambre voraz en que ya no le importaba lo horrible que sabía los alimentos de ese lugar.

El comedor era un sitio extremadamente grande, casi del tamaño de un estadio, y además de dos plantas. Siempre había un bullicioso ruido, pero cada vez que pasaba cerca de las mesas, todos se silenciaban y empezaban a murmurar. A ser sincero, puede que no le molestara ahora tanto como antes, y llegados en este punto, incluso le daba risa. Cogió una charola y la llenó de carne de cerdo en salsa verde, unos trozos de chicharrón y una cucharada de frijoles; también tomó la sopa de verduras y como postre, solamente un pan tostado con mermelada y crema. Ese último era su favorito, por el sabor ligeramente dulce que no llegaba a empalagarlo, tal como las donas glaseadas o demasiado chocolate.

Se giró a buscar _su _mesa. Normalmente, nadie ocupaba la que estaba hasta el fondo del primer piso, puesto que él tendía a sentarse ahí. Caminó con naturalidad y elegancia, se sentó en una de las nueve sillas solitarias y, sin decir nada, empezó a comer. La falta de compañía en estas situaciones casi le alegraba el día, y debido a las punzadas en la pierna y la cadera, agradecía estar sentado un momento. Ya después tomaría una bien merecida ducha y posiblemente se pondría a leer, encerrado en su —ahora creía— cómoda habitación. Fuera del contratiempo con el Capitán, estaba seguro de que todavía podría disfrutar de su día.

Llevaba la cucharada con la sopa a sus labios, cuando de pronto se detuvo. Dejó la mano con el cubierto a escasos centímetros de su boca, como si se hubiera olvidado de qué estaba haciendo. El Capitán había dicho que "_seguía siendo_"… Pero, ¿cuándo se habían encontrado en las mismas condiciones? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y por qué parecía tan estupefacto de verlo ahí, en S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Se conocían de antaño? No, lo recordaría, ¿verdad?

Volvió a dejar la cuchara en el plato, meditando largo rato acerca de lo sucedido. Sin restarle importancia, dejó ahí la bandeja con comida y se fue; tan solo se llevó el pan tostado a su habitación.

**0*0*0**

—¿No recuerda nada? —Repitió Steve con las cejas arqueadas. Se sobaba el mentón, donde poco a poco desaparecía uno de los moretones que Loki le había dejado. Fury miraba entrenar a los agentes, que practicaban algo parecido al boxeo en ese momento, cuando se giró hacia él se limitó a negar con la cabeza una vez—. ¿Y eso por qué ha sido?

—Nuestros científicos han inventado un suero nuevo e increíble para borrar la memoria. Ya que Loki ha perdido sus poderes, y aunque no representa peligro alguno, creímos que sería buena idea empezar a probar. Steve frunció el ceño.

—¿Convirtieron al hermano de Thor en un conejillo de indias? —Preguntó, con la frente arrugada en desacuerdo. Fury se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¡Pero eso está mal!

—Si mal no recuerdo, Rogers —comentó el otro en respuesta—, tú también eras un conejillo de indias.

—Yo estuve de acuerdo en probar el suero. ¿O acaso Loki también lo estuvo?

—Algo así. —Admitió Fury, volviendo la mirada hacia el frente—. De cualquier modo, es seguro que le hicimos un favor. Eso de recordar que tu propio padre te ha castigado y desterrado, quitándote toda posibilidad de sobrevivir, ha de ser de todos menos bueno. Le hemos dado a Loki todo lo necesario para que pueda vivir día con día, y solamente a cambio de que sirva a la nación como todo buen soldado.

—Loki no es un soldado de aquí —sentenció Steve, en un murmullo quedo—. Además, ¿qué pasará cuando recuperé la memoria? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Va a recuperarla?

—Es muy improbable —respondió Fury y señaló a uno de los agentes—. ¡Aplica más fuerza, 27! —Inmediatamente el que estaba (según creyó Steve) en la posición del número correspondiente corrigió lo débil que era su puñetazo—. De cualquier modo, le estamos dando a Loki algo que realmente no merece: Una oportunidad.

Steve se quedó en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, para entonces, el dolor en el mentón había disminuido al grado de ya no ser nada más que una ligera molestia, como si le estuvieran pinchando con la puntita de una aguja. Consideró las palabras de su superior y llegó a la conclusión de que era cierto, a Loki se le estaba dando una gran oportunidad. Por otro lado, no lograba tragarse eso de que solamente querían al asgardiano para probar un suero que lo único que hacía era borrar la memoria. Las dudas y las especulaciones se formaron en línea en su garganta, pero antes de hablar se mordió la lengua y continúo viendo a los soldados.

—Entonces se puede decir que lo han entrenado estos meses para convertirse en un soldado —se animó a decir por fin. El otro hombre asintió con firmeza—. ¿Y qué han hecho de su pasado?

—Le hemos inventado una historia no demasiado lejana —aclaró Fury—. Algo como que, trató de acabar con su familia porque se sentía celoso de Thor. Y que ellos lo mandaron aquí a reformarse.

Steve bajó la mirada. Esos recuerdos no eran muy lindos, pensó, en realidad, eran algo crueles. No es como si Loki mereciera una buena memoria, pero las palabras de Fury solamente lo invitaron a preguntarse qué habría sido del asgardiano antes, cuántos recuerdos felices había tenido respecto a su infancia. Él mismo a veces tenía dificultades para pensar en otro tiempo antes de la guerra y los constantes abusos de todos para con él, pero tenía buenas memorias sobre sentarse con Bucky a platicar, levantando unas tazas de chocolate caliente como si brindaran con la mejor copa de champan, o a sus padres bailando al ritmo de las viejas canciones antes de que se volvieran hacia él y le extendieran las manos para invitarlo a acompañarlos, aunque siempre había sido demasiado torpe en el baile y se limitaba a dar vueltas mientras apretaba las cálidas manos de sus padres.

¿Y Loki qué tenía ahora? ¿Una mentira por vida en la que todos lo despreciaban? ¿Un padre que si estaba viendo lo que hacían con él, permitía que lo castigaran olvidándose de todo? Bueno, pensó Steve en determinado momento, quizá olvidar todo no era un castigo demasiado grande.

—¿Para qué me llamó aquí? —Preguntó Steve con un hilo de voz. Fury se encogió de hombros.

—Era una prueba, para ver si él lograba reconocerte. Pero ya ves que parece ser que solamente sabe de ti lo que ha escuchado de los agentes, a los que a propósito, no se les permite hablar de la batalla contra los Chitauri y aun así, no paran de murmurar. En especial cuando él está cerca.

—¿Y eso es peligroso?

—Ahora sé que no —hizo una pausa—. Loki no posee referencia respecto a los Avengers. Eso ya me quita un peso de encima.

—¿Solamente para eso me quería?

—Bueno —admitió—, últimamente Loki se ha escapado de las sesiones de entrenamiento. Nada realmente peligroso; simplemente parece aburrirse con el poco reto que ya representan el resto de los agentes. ¿Sabes? Muy a pesar de ser humano, tiene una resistencia y capacidad por lo demás sorprendentes, y que se vuelva temerario no es algo que, sinceramente, estemos buscando. Hacerle ver que no es tan superior lo ayudará a mantenerse a raya… No le gusta ser un segundón, así que se esforzará más si está con alguien de tu calibre.

—Ya no soy el más fuerte ni nada parecido —admitió Steve, haciendo una mueca—. Natasha sería mucho mejor.

—La agente Romanoff no tardaría en intentar asesinarlo, así como Clint, Stark y Banner.

—Ósea que soy el único que no tiene nada contra Loki. —No era una pregunta—. Al menos algo no tan personal.

—Eres el único que puede entender la magnitud de lo que intentamos crear aquí.

—¿Y además de un suero borra memoria, qué otra cosa quieren aprovechar de Loki? —Preguntó, con un tono de voz cauteloso. A decir verdad, le parecía absurda una "medicina" que solamente hiciera eso y fuera tan grandiosa como pretendía mostrarla Fury—. Porque no parece del todo muy útil.

Fury se giró a mirarlo con severidad.

—Tú limítate a obedecer la orden que te da un superior y no hagas preguntas —sentenció, con una voz cortante. Steve arqueó las cejas, pero luego asintió.

Una voz en su interior se lo dijo ahora y casi se trató de un _deja vu, _pues sorprendentemente era la burlona voz de Tony diciéndole que, efectivamente porque agachaba la cabeza sin preguntar, es por lo que Fury lo ponía en misiones como estas.

**0*0*0**

Había tenido que preguntar como veinte veces antes de dar con la _nueva _habitación de Loki, pues ésta ya no era la típica celda que estaba en los pisos subterráneos. Sin embargo, había tenido que dar vueltas y vueltas por el edificio, e incluso llegó un momento en que pensó que se había perdido, porque efectivamente, todas las habitaciones se parecían en ese largo pasillo enfundado de metal y de otros pocos materiales resistentes de color negro. Paulatinamente se encontraba con algunos focos encendidos, pues de alguna manera, las paredes oscuras le otorgaban ciertas sombras al edificio incluso a plena luz del día.

Lanzó un bufido molesto al encontrarse con que el último pasillo se terminaba y solamente le quedaba regresar. Estaba un poco fastidiado de tratar de encontrar una maldita habitación que quién sabe dónde estaría. Estaba dándose media vuelta cuando de pronto, vio salir prácticamente una figura alta que andaba con un paso casi vacilante cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

A Steve le dio un escalofrío, pero se esforzó en alzar una mano a modo de saludo. En respuesta, el ex rey de Asgard arqueó una ceja.

—¿Buscaba la salida? —Preguntó el moreno mientras se acercaba a una habitación y abría la puerta—. Doblando a la derecha en la esquina del pasillo hay un elevador; solamente tiene que bajar al primer piso.

—En realidad, te estaba buscando a ti —intervino Steve antes de que el otro abriera del todo la puerta. Loki se viró con una expresión burlona—. Fury me dijo que has estado intentando salir a pasear. Tal vez pueda llevarte a algún lado…

—¿El Capitán América, ídolo de todos los niños y muchos adultos, quiere sacar a pasear a un soldado cualquiera? —Era extraño escuchar a alguien como Loki hablar así—. En realidad, no tengo muchos deseos de salir hoy.

—Entonces, ¿mañana?

Loki sonrió divertido, antes de acercarse a Steve con un paso altanero.

—No me apetece en lo más mínimo —afirmó, haciendo una leve inclinación cortés. Steve tuvo que pensar que Loki era el único personaje que podría declinar tan desvergonzadamente una invitación y sonar educado—. A decir verdad, estoy perdiendo interés en lo que hay fuera de las instalaciones. No puede ser muy diferente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Usualmente, mis visitas a las afueras siempre terminan en una tragedia monumental o algún ataque de histeria. Así que prefiero la calma de este mundo tan controlado —señaló las instalaciones con una sonrisa casi de admiración, aunque sus ojos denotaban un brillo malicioso—. El orden casi utópico es maravilloso.

Viniendo del dios de la mentira y las travesuras, eso resultaba aún más curioso. Sin embargo, Steve logró encogerse de hombros y sonreír ligeramente.

—Si eso es lo que te gusta.

Loki se giró y negó con la cabeza.

—Es aburrido. Demasiado, en realidad —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero de todos modos, me es menos fructífero aceptar la invitación de alguien al que se le ha ordenado venir a verme.

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Oh, por favor —soltó Loki, haciendo un ademán—. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como yo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, tengo mis antecedentes —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Alguien que pueda amenazar con matar a su familia algún día, no debe de ser considerado un eslabón más de la sociedad. Automáticamente, se repelé.

—La sociedad nunca puede rechazar del todo a un individuo. El mundo existe para estar unido.

Loki pestañeó rápidamente y luego lanzó una carcajada.

—Sí, claro —contestó con sarcasmo, haciendo que las mejillas del rubio ardieran—. Porque en la Tierra todos los humanos se dan la mano pacíficamente, en vez de estar entrenando a sus respectivos soldados, siempre preparados para guerras tanto internas como externas. ¡Y mire nada más, buen Capitán! Hay muertos todo el tiempo, nadie se respeta (a veces ni siquiera a sí mismos). ¿Cuántos niños no pasan frío o hambre mientras usted y yo tiramos algo a la basura? ¿Cuántos ancianos no son olvidados en los asilos, convirtiéndose en meros objetos empolvados y que se van olvidando hasta el día en que desaparecen? ¡Y no se diga los grandes cerebros que asesinan por su droga o por veinte pesos! Sí, precisamente ese es el mundo unido que yo ansío ver.

Steve escuchó todas esas palabras y se preguntó si acaso esos pensamientos eran propios de Loki o simplemente se los habían infundado como parte de un repertorio de mentiras.

Los ojos de Loki destellaron con fiereza, con un toque salvaje que encendió un fuego verde en el iris.

—Usted tiene unos ojos muy bonitos —comentó repentinamente el asgardiano, por lo que Steve se sonrojó con rapidez y una fuerza tremenda—, pero desgraciadamente, parecen estar velados por su buen corazón. Lo siento, pero la verdad no me interesa hacer el esfuerzo de mirar las mismas maravillas que usted contempla mientras ignora el resto de las pestilencias de la humanidad.

—Yo… —murmuró Steve, con la voz ronca—, no tengo ojos bonitos.

El moreno arqueó las cejas de nueva cuenta y luego soltó una risa todavía más estruendosa. El otro no parecía entender del todo por qué Loki se reía.

—¡Divertido! De todo lo que dije, ¿eso es lo único que te ofendió? Quién lo imaginara, Capitán.

—Me llamó Steve. —Interrumpió el rubio, haciendo que Loki sonriera con una pizca de algo parecido a la ternura—. Puedes decirme Steve; eso es lo que quiero decir.

Loki zapateó tres veces y se pasó una mano por los cabellos antes de sonreír con algo parecido a la satisfacción. Se veía como una persona normal, quizá incluso agradable, pensó Steve. Ahora que sabía que no podía mentir, lo único que debía hacer era hacerlo sentir un poco de la filiación por el país, por el respeto (porque parecía todavía rebelarse ante el poder o las órdenes, según le dijo Fury); en resumen, su misión consistía en vigilar, distraer y entrenar a Loki en los valores de un buen ciudadano o un excelente soldado.

—Así que, Steve —dijo Loki, todavía sonriendo—. ¿Sugieres que pretenda que somos amigos?

—No. No somos amigos… —murmuró el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque espero llevarme bien contigo, supongo.

Loki se acercó a Steve, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un deje retador. El Capitán se hizo para atrás, al verlo tan cerca, pero el asgardiano no hizo intento de atacarlo o algo parecido.

—Aceptaré un café —indicó Loki, al parecer extasiado de diversión al ver que Steve empezaba a turbarse y tartamudear ligeramente—, y tal vez, una vuelta por alguno de esos museos de los que tanto escuchó hablar. A las nueve de la mañana podríamos estar en el Starbucks del fraccionamiento veintitrés.

—Eh… bueno… no sé… no sé dónde está —respondió Steve. Loki hizo una mueca de fingida indignación y se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ven aquí a las ocho y te indicó dónde está. ¡Vaya! Y se supone que tú vas a presentarme el mundo, _Steve. _—Soltó su nombre con cierta picardía, pero Steve apenas reparó en ello—. De cualquier modo, sé perfectamente a dónde quiero salir. Y esperó que no te moleste visitar la Biblioteca Nacional, porque de ahí no voy a moverme.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Me encantan las bibliotecas, así que no hay problemas. —Acaso Loki intentó encontrar alguna señal de mentira, y pareció sorprenderse cuando, efectivamente pareció reconocer esa verdad.

—Y yo que pensaba que intentarías sacarme a un montón de gimnasios y nada más. —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros antes de dar media vuelta, encaminándose a su habitación—. Entonces, es una cita. ¡Hasta mañana! —Y lo dejó ahí plantado como si nada. Durante varios segundos Steve no se movió, y el único indició que parecía dejar en claro que no había muerto de pie, era el considerable sonrojo y el fuerte latido de su corazón. Solamente le quedaba una duda: ¿Una cita no se daba solamente entre hombre y mujer?

**0*0*0**

Sombreó la parte de los cabellos con lentitud. Ya terminado el boceto en su cuaderno, Steve tendía a empezar desde arriba hacia abajo. Los matices grises se dibujaban lentamente y le daban una apariencia casi real al dibujo frente a él. Y mientras lo miraba se preguntó exactamente qué podía lograr olvidar todo cuanto eres.

Se quedó absorto, en medio del bullicio del parque sin siquiera notarlo y levantando el cuaderno a la altura de los ojos.

Loki sonriendo se veía sorprendentemente humano, aunque a decir verdad, eso siempre le había parecido incluso cuando eran enemigos. Y un humano siente dolor, alegría, celos, ira… todo ese tipo de sentimientos. Se preguntó por qué Loki parecía más humano antes de estar en S.H.I.E.L.D. y no ahora que ya no tenía poderes o que se le había hecho actuar como todos.

Por primera vez agradeció el cobijo de sus recuerdos, que lo golpeaban con todas las emociones respectivas. Esas memorias lo hacían ser quien era, lo volvían… _él. _Y Loki, que había perdido literalmente todo pero que no parecía darse cuenta, era una sombra.

Miró el retrato que había estado dibujando casi inconscientemente.

Siempre pensó en una manera de enterrar el pasado, pero ahora, mientras veía ese dibujo del asgardiano sonriendo… se agradeció de ser lo suficientemente afortunado de poder volver la cabeza y encontrarse con algo que le pertenecía íntimamente. Sentía lástima por Loki; él había perdido mucho más que Steve. Y tal vez lo seguiría perdiendo. Después de todo, el dios de las mentiras no se había convertido en más que la prueba misma de lo que la voluntad humana era capaz de lograr. Quizá, el verdadero don de la mentira no yacía en Loki, sino en la propia humanidad.

**CONTINUARÁ. **

* * *

¡Fiu! Que eso de capturar la esencia de los personajes complica todo y hace que salga raro -¿logré aunque sea un poco del cometido?-, pero aquí está la continuación (QwQ)... No me he tardado casi nada en actualizar, ¡me siento realizada! (xD)

En fin, esperó desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado y se animen a dejar un review (uwu). Me honra saber qué piensan de cómo se desarrolla la historia, etc, etc.

De último me disculpo por la infinidad exagera de veces que está saliendo Fury -en realidad, ni siquiera me cae muy bien (7-7)-, pero lo veo como un personaje relevante en la trama de mi historia. De cualquier modo, me desharé de su presencia para dejar solos a Loki y Steve, y (cómo no), para que empiecen a aparecer el resto de los Avengers.

Reitero mis saludos y gratitudes (o3o) antes de decir: ¡Matta ne, sempais! (nwn)/


	3. Las aficiones humanas de un Dios

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, queridos sempais! Espero nuevamente que estén pasando un lindo día (nwn) y que se alegren de saber que, de alguna manera, he terminado la continuación del fic. ¡Se los aseguro! Para mi es anormal al extremo animarme a dejar un capítulo cuando recibo tan pocos comentarios (._.), así que esto es como para que aquellos fics donde dejó esperando demasiado, las lectoras me den una patada, pero bueno... qué se le irá a hacer (owo). De cualquier modo, y aunque ya empecé el siguiente, aviso que no sé para cuánto me dé la idea en esas circunstancias (-.-), de verdad lo siento, pero para mí la historia encuentra su validez con sus comentarios (Q-Q) y sino los dejan, es -jodidamente- anormal que yo me esfuerce en seguir trabajándolo (xD)

Por eso, pocas palabras se me vienen a la mente para agradecerles a:

**AkatsukiDrak**: ¡Te agradezco el comentario, sempai! Sinceramente espero hacer un buen trabajo con los personajes (xD), quiero que se complementen justo como lo harían dos opuestos pero manteniéndose cien por ciento fieles (owo). Si soy sincera, esa parte es lo más difícil (-w-) de momento la idea sigue fluyendo. Que mi empeño sea valorado por ti en un review me hace muy feliz a mi, así que sobra decir lo agradecida que estoy porque gracias a tus palabras, no me haya rendido (owó). Me seguiré esforzando al máximo y espero que el capítulo vuelva a meritar tu regocijo y comentarios (TTwTT)

**LunaGoddessofMischief **(Lo siento, no sé qué pasa, pero no me deja poner el nick correctamente (xO)): Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review, sempai (uwu) En especial porque ya había decidido abandonarla por un rato, y justo después de ver tu comentario, me terminé casi la mitad del capítulo (x3) Qué bueno que te guste la historia, y creas que realmente le estoy dando vida a los personajes (owo). Oh, definitivamente fue Loki el que me terminó impulsando a meterme al mundo de Avengers y Thor, aunque antes me daba no sé qué admitir que era mi favorito (xD)... la verdad sí está un poco...algo loco (7-7) Y mató a Coulson -casi lo odié por eso-, pero no lo veo tan mala persona, así que lo amo (x3)... Y entonces conocí la pareja de Stoki y se me olvidó hasta que tengo como quince fics pendientes. Jaja, bueno ya (xDU), antes de contarles mi vida, agradezco tu comentario y espero que el fic siga siendo merecedor de que lo apoyes (QwQ)

Sin más que decir, les dejó con el siguiente capítulo (:P)

* * *

**2.**

**Las aficiones humanas de un Dios**

_ "¿La locura inicia cuando se rechaza la realidad o despreciar la realidad es el fin de locura?" TheLoveIsArt_

**.**

Steve se despertó extremadamente temprano, poco antes de lo normal, pero en vez de salir a correr, tomó una muda de ropa limpia y se metió a tomar una ducha de agua fría, con la esperanza de deshacerse del sopor que le hacía pesar los párpados y volvía sus miembros algo parecido al plomo. Estaba claro que se había dormido demasiado tarde, pensando en quién sabe qué cosas —él mismo no lo recordaba— y ahora posiblemente empezaría a lamentarlo.

Abrió la regadera ya cuando estaba desnudo e inmediatamente entró, ahogando una exclamación que iba desde el estremecimiento hasta el placer mientras sentía las gotas de agua resbalando por su piel. Se talló los ojos y una vez despierto del todo, por fin abrió el agua caliente. La sensación tan cálida y acogedora con la que pareció recibirlo el agua esa mañana le recordó los días de su pasado, cuando luego de jugar con Bucky en la lluvia, debía meterse a la regadera para no enfermarse.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro al pensar que su amigo nunca tomó ese baño, pues gozaba de una salud excelente incluso después de empaparse hasta los huesos en las peores tormentas; él, por el contrario, tendía a pescar enfermedades cada dos por tres. Steve debía cuidarse por todo antaño. Por lo mismo, le resultaba extraño pensar que seguía vivo, mientras Bucky se perdió en aquella montaña, convirtiéndose en un diminuto y lejano punto negro entre la blancura de la nieve.

Lo primero que sintió fue el típico retortijón en el estómago, acompañado de las ganas de vomitar. Cerró las llaves de la pequeña regadera —en la que apenas cabía dentro— y respiró profundamente en un intento de controlar las lágrimas que se anegaron rápidamente a los ojos, velando su vista con cortinas líquidas.

No soportaba esos pensamientos, porque le pesaban en el corazón como un yunque más otros cuantos carros encima; la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaba llorando, recluyéndose en su departamento todo el día —sino es que más—, así que hoy agradecía infinitamente tener algo que hacer, aunque no fuera una decisión propiamente suya. Tomando prisa, salió de la bañera y luego de secarse con lentitud, se vistió con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa de manga larga color azul pálido, que le combinaba a la perfección con los ojos, aunque sobra decir que Steve apenas reparaba en ese detalle.

En vista de que iría con Loki a un Starbucks —la idea le sorprendió mucho todavía ahora—, posiblemente no era necesario tomar un desayuno, pero de cualquier manera tomó un vaso de leche fría y un pedazo de bolillo que, sin haber cenado la noche anterior, le resultó tan sabroso como el más grande de los festines existentes.

Se aseguró de cerrar bien todo mientras pasaba el último bocado y se ponía una chaqueta de cuero color marrón. Checó tener las llaves tanto de la casa como de la motocicleta, y metió en su billetera un poco de dinero, no demasiado. También sacó del cajón de un pequeño escritorio la credencial de la biblioteca y luego de mirarse un segundo en un espejo y peinarse, salió precipitadamente del departamento.

El aire fresco de la mañana le recibió golpeándole en el rostro, pero él apenas si se estremeció. Le gustaba esa suave caricia del viento y hay que decirlo, ya estaba acostumbrado. Antes de bajar por las escaleras, la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió y salió una chica de largos cabellos negros y unos ojos color ámbar. Ésta le sonrió y cerró tras de sí la puerta, sin aparentemente sentir el fresco a pesar de llevar solamente un short que permitía ver sus piernas blancas. Al parecer era de esas personas que con cubrirse el cuello y los brazos, estaban bien.

Steve se sonrojó ligeramente al ver que ella le decía los típicos buenos días. Por alguna extraña casualidad, pensó, siempre salían casi a la par. Era agradable bajar las escaleras y ser acompañado hasta la tienda, pero el día de hoy debía apresurarse a llegar a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Buenos días, Steve —dijo la chica, poniéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y siguiéndolo cuando el rubio empezó a bajar las escaleras.

—Lo sean para ti también, Victoria —le respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa y tímida. Ella arqueó las cejas un momento—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Mucho mejor. Ya se está recuperando del resfriado. ¡El tiempo está muy voluble en estos días! Así como hace frío hoy, mañana nos derretimos como paletas de hielo en pleno sol.

—Sí. —Concedió y miró sus pies, concentrándose en moverlos correctamente para no tropezar. A pesar de todo, cuando se trataba de chicas era sorprendentemente torpe; nada del "gran" Capitán América le quedaba. Era más fácil lidiar con un millar de Chitauri que entablar una buena conversación con alguna mujer. Él no era interesante. Trató de esforzar su sonrisa para mostrarse como cualquier chico que supiera lidiar con el tema, antes de añadir con aparente soltura (aunque por supuesto, seguía teniendo el nudo en la boca del estómago por los nervios)—: Supe que tú te estás encargando en su lugar de la fiesta. ¿Es cierto?

—Ah, sí. Mi madre le tenía mucha ilusión a hacerse cargo de todo pero la enfermedad la atrapó —se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier modo, ella me indica cómo llevar las cosas. ¡Y eso me recuerda! Todo el vecindario irá y están muy entusiasmados. Sería una pena no encontrarte, ¿sabes?, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? —añadió un segundo después, poniendo las manos en la espalda y suspirando casi dramáticamente, sin apartar la vista del rostro de Steve.

—Esto… quizá, es muy posible.

—Acaso podrías invitar a tu novia —sugirió Victoria, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Steve negó con la cabeza. Se sentía repentinamente azorado por el comentario de su vecina.

—No tengo novia —admitió. Victoria arqueó las cejas.

—Es difícil de creer.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el chico, girándose hacia ella, confundido. Victoria pareció divertirse mucho, porque se cubrió la boca con la mano y rio.

—Muy divertido, Steve. —Le dijo, todavía riendo—. Bueno, la próxima vez que estés frente a un espejo, fíjate bien y no seas tan modesto. Sino logras ver nada, en tu lugar pensaría comprarme unos buenos lentes de contacto.

Steve la miró algo confundido, pero no mencionó nada. Llegaron a la salida del edificio y la joven tomó el camino de la derecha, hacia la tienda. Cuando él se despidió, pareció algo decepcionada.

—¿El día de hoy no vas a acompañarme a la tienda? —Preguntó. Steve negó con la cabeza, pero muy en el fondo consideró la opción de ir con Victoria y ayudarle a subir las compras. Miró el reloj de muñeca y se mordió el labio inferior momentos antes de contestar:

—Quedé de verme con alguien y ya voy un poco tarde. Lo siento.

Victoria ladeó la cabeza y sonrió escuetamente.

—¿Una chica? —Aventuró y Steve de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—Es un… compañero de trabajo —respondió, dudoso. Victoria se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. Entonces vete con cuidado.

Steve asintió y luego se apresuró hasta el estacionamiento. Subió en su moto, pensando en si acaso sería prudente llenar el tanque de gasolina; decidió que ahora tenía lo suficiente. De cualquier modo, le esperaba casi una hora y media de conducir y ya casi se le iba haciendo tarde. Fue una suerte haberse levantado temprano; dudaba que a Loki le gustara mucho que le hiciesen esperar.

**0*0*0**

El jotun ignoraba las miradas que los otros agentes le dedicaban mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, directamente a la salida de las instalaciones. Puede que no lo hiciera ver, pero estaba entusiasmado con la idea de salir de ahí por fin, luego de lo que parecía una eternidad. Caminaba erguido y evitaba que la sonrisa de satisfacción se le escapara, pero se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

Cuando llegó a las puertas principales, ahí estaba Fury, indicándoles a los agentes que le permitieran salir —y solo entonces— nada más llegase Steve. Los hombres asintieron y luego, el del parche desapareció, frunciendo el ceño en su dirección para indicarle que no causara problemas. Sin embargo, Loki no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mostrar que era capaz de salir y convivir con la gente, haciendo amago de los buenos resultados de su tratamiento. Además, estaba casi seguro de que el Capitán tendría ojo avizor todo el tiempo y no descuidaría ningún movimiento de su parte.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se quedó esperando tras las puertas de cristal, sentado en una de las pequeñas sillas de espera, meciendo su bastón entre las manos.

Eran casi las ocho y quince de la mañana cuando la moto de Steve apareció. El Capitán se estacionó y se bajó, pero para entonces, las puertas ya se estaban corriendo y Loki salía a su encuentro. El rubio se quedó quieto, a medio dar un paso; parecía no saber exactamente qué hacer ahora.

—Bonjour, mon Capitaine —saludó Loki en francés (con un tono casi jovial que pareció destinado para aliviar la tensión), a lo que el otro hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza—. ¿Cómo está?

—Supongo que bien. Lamento haber llegado tarde, me distraje un poco y no calculé mi tiempo.

Así que nuevamente había algo más interesante o importante que él, pensó Loki, aunque mostró los dientes en un intento de sonrisa afable. Steve alzó la mano en dirección al par de agentes que estaban en la puerta, saludándolos. Luego, volvió a prestarle atención al asgardiano.

—Estás listo, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó. Loki alzó las manos en un gesto de invitación.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno… —Steve hizo una pausa, volviéndose a subir a la moto y extendiéndole un casco a Loki—, vámonos.

Loki miró con desconfianza el medio de transporte, desde el manubrio que parecía de una bicicleta, hasta el brillante color rojo carmín que brillaba con los primeros rayos del día como si tuviera incrustados algunos rubíes, pero luego de mirar un segundo hacia el edificio, se acercó y aceptó el casco. Se lo puso y subió con cuidado a la moto, detrás de Steve. Estaban tan pegados el uno al otro que a Loki le pareció un poco incómodo ser perfectamente capaz de sentir la respiración del rubio a través de la espalda, tan cálida que el moreno fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo frío que estaba él en comparación.

Steve se estremeció un momento, pero no hizo ademán de separarse. No obstante, Loki trataba de estar lo más lejos posible, porque él sí percibía la incomodidad de ambos.

—Sujétate bien. —Le indicó el Capitán, a lo que Loki arqueó las cejas.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó, atónito. Steve se sonrió; él no llevaba casco, por lo que era capaz de verle la ligera curvatura de los labios—. Es en serio. ¿O pretendes que me abrace a ti como las chicas en esas absurdas películas románticas?

—¡No! —Exclamó Steve, casi repleto de pánico, por lo que Loki no pudo evitar sonreír divertido; el rubio parecía extremadamente fácil de cohibir—. Tendrás que sujetarte del respaldo, pero no te vayas a soltar. Un mal freno y sales a volar.

—También tú —apuntó Loki, dejando de sonreír—, y no llevas ningún casco.

Steve se encogió de hombros y encendió el motor. Antes de que Loki pudiera decir algo, éste avanzó de regreso a la carretera. Loki giró sobre el hombro para ver las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, alejándose cada vez más y pensó que justo en ese momento, estaba muy relajado.

Pasaron veinte minutos hasta encontrarse con el primer indicio de tráfico, pero solamente fueron veinte minutos; un par de coches se habían golpeado y detuvieron el flujo. Sin embargo, no había heridos y luego de corroborar eso, Steve hizo varias maniobras entre los coches y se deshizo del congestionamiento.

Loki se sujetaba con fuerza, algo tenso y nervioso por la velocidad a la que iba la mentada moto. Si bien después de varios minutos empezó a envidiar el aire que golpeaba el rostro de Steve, puesto que parecía disfrutar mucho más que si estuviera sudando dentro de un casco. Frunció el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio; tal vez, cuando regresaran podía declinar la oferta de volvérselo a poner.

Cuarenta minutos después, Loki le indicó que se desviara y fueron por varias calles antes de encontrar el Starbucks que el asgardiano visitaba una vez al mes, cuando Fury le permitía salir. Normalmente no iba acompañado, pero como todos los agentes, tenía un dispositivo escondido en alguna parte dentro del cuerpo que indicaba su posición por satélite, así que suponía que su… presencia no pasaría desapercibido para nadie —en especial de Fury— en caso de emergencia. Además de que se sentía constantemente observado, quién sabe si por los agentes o algo más, pero de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza y daba ligeros vistazos alrededor.

Por otro lado, Steve parecía más desenvuelto ahora que estaba en algún lugar público y aunque no pasaba desapercibido la forma en que miraba la calle adoquinada o los edificios grises y de cristal, parecía encajar en ese lugar más que el propio Loki, y al mismo tiempo, desentonaba completamente. Eso último fue porque durante un largo momento, pareció incómodo, como si no supiera del todo cómo empezar a moverse en ese ambiente. Loki se limitó a señalar la tienda y encaminarse a ella en silencio. Steve lo siguió de cerca.

—¿Te gusta lo que venden aquí? —Preguntó el rubio de manera repentina, una vez dentro. A Loki le pareció que estaba un poco incrédulo. En respuesta, se encogió de hombros—. ¿En serio?

—Pues si desperdicio mi único día libre al mes en un lugar así, supongo que dice mucho —admitió, acercándose al mostrador y mirando la tabla de precios—. ¿Gustas algo?

Steve pareció aún más contrariado por su oferta, pero Loki de cualquier modo sacó su billetera y extrajo varios billetes. El joven dependiente le dio la bienvenida a ambos, aunque Loki ni siquiera pareció repararlo del todo, y se limitó a asentir con desdén.

—Quiero un Té China Green —dijo, haciendo una especie de mueca, como si no estuviera del todo seguro. Luego asintió, refutando sus palabras—. Sí, eso —se volvió hacia Steve—. ¿Piensas pedir algo?

El Capitán sacó un par de billetes, ignorando la explícita invitación del asgardiano.

—Un Caffé Latte con caramelo, por favor —dijo, estirando los billetes. El dependiente asintió y tomó el dinero de ambos y a cada quien le devolvió el cambio correspondiente. Loki frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de que el chico se volviera hacia un compañero y le indicara las nuevas órdenes, luego les pidió sentarse en la mesa de su agrado, devolviéndoles un par de tickets que Steve se apresuró a tomar.

Ambos se giraron y, encontrando una mesa en una de las esquinas cerca de la ventana, hicieron un acuerdo tácito de sentarse allá. Una vez que tomaron asiento, Loki echó un rápido vistazo al local, tomando nota de que en el último mes habían cambiado las lámparas por unas que colgaban paulatinamente a un espacio de un metro una de otra y que tenían la forma de unas copas alargadas. Fuera de eso, estaban las mismas paredes de color café crema y los mismos cuadros que viera la primera vez que se detuvo a probar suerte con ese lugar… o que más bien, Fury le había indicado visitar.

Pensándolo bien, no le molestaba demasiado. A decir verdad era mucho mejor que casi cualquier otro sitio. Ya una vez, hace casi dos meses, se le ocurrió gastar su tiempo en un McDonald´s. No tardó ni una hora en darse cuenta de que detestaba ese tipo de lugares, tan infantiles y ruidosos. Por ende, compartía el mismo desdén por cualquiera de esas franquicias donde la grasa se confundía con miel escurriendo en los dedos o donde había demasiadas personas que en vez de cuidar su salud, continuaban pidiendo comida corrida hasta que parecían ebrios y a punto de vomitar. Recordaba especialmente a un niño de acaso nueve años, cuya cintura superaba por dos veces —o tres, quizá— la del propio Loki. ¡Eso estaba mal! Además, en esos establecimientos había mucha gente, y aunque el Starbucks llegaba a estar al tope, los domingos en la mañana era muy tranquilo. Justo como ahora, se respiraba una increíble aura de paz, y Loki tenía que admitir que ese sosiego le gustaba.

Se enderezó con elegancia y se arremangó un poco el traje. Steve lo miró indeterminado tiempo, mientras Loki contemplaba por la ventana, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta y sonriendo de vez en cuando.

Tres minutos después, sus bebidas llegaron y luego de despedir cortésmente al joven —al menos, así lo hizo Steve—, ambos empezaron a beber en silencio. Al fin, cuando Loki estaba por terminarse su té, el rubio se animó a preguntar:

—¿Solamente sales una vez al mes? —Loki asintió con indiferencia, aunque Steve parecía sorprendido—. Vaya, debe ser algo aburrido.

—No tan diferente del ejército, ¿verdad? De hecho, creo que llega a ser un poco más soportable —comentó, mirando atentamente al Capitán, que inmediatamente se sonrojó—. Vamos, no es secreto que usted entrenó durante varios meses antes de convertirse en el reconocido Capitán América, ¿huh? ¿Por qué se ve tan avergonzado?

—En ese entonces era diferente —murmuró Steve, bajando la mirada. Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Usted o el ejército?

—Ambos —contestó rápidamente, llevándose a los labios su bebida—. Y no estoy avergonzado, es solo que me parece extraño oír hablar de un día libre por mes.

—Bueno, es más bien como un premio —aclaró Loki, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por un buen comportamiento. Es algo que solamente me dan a mí, pues aclaro de una vez: los otros agentes pueden ir y venir cuando quieran… o (ya sabe), siempre y cuando no haya misiones.

Steve pareció absorto en ese último comentario.

—Entonces, sigues siendo como un prisionero —señaló, y Loki apretó la mandíbula.

—Nunca me ha gustado esa palabra. Tampoco la de paciente —añadió entre dientes. Steve se ruborizó.

—Lo siento; estaba pensando en voz alta.

—Hmph. —Incluso señalar eso último era un poco grosero. Sin embargo, la sincera culpa y (hasta cierto grado) ingenuidad del rubio no le permitieron reprocharle nada como lo haría con cualquiera. Así que el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos durante casi tres minutos. Al fin, Steve se rascó la punta de la nariz.

—Entonces, ¿vienes muy seguido aquí? —Loki dejó a medio camino la taza de cristal que llevaba a sus labios. Sonrió.

—Una vez al mes, sí —refutó y depositó la taza en la mesa, mientras Steve parecía regañarse mentalmente por tan estúpida pregunta—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sales a menudo o las misiones no te lo permiten? ¿Algún lugar que te guste en especial?

—Creo que no me gusta mucho de lo que veo, a ser sincero porque es un tanto incomprensible. Pero supongo que una tienda donde venden café se me hace mucho más natural que cualquier otro sitio. Al menos —echó un vistazo alrededor—, creo que es la misma mecánica.

Loki se mostró interesado, tanto así que sus ojos le brillaron al instante.

—Es cierto —comentó—. Había olvidado de que tú no eres de… este tiempo. ¿Es mucha la diferencia?

—Inimaginable.

—Bueno, son setenta años después de todo. No se pueden pasar en balde.

—Aun así —intervino, recargando los codos en la mesa y mirando hacia afuera, con una mueca melancólica—, es tan extraño. Me cuesta creer… o me cuesta no querer que todo esto se trate de un sueño.

Loki recargó su cabeza en la mano, parecía fascinado. Sus ojos eran igual que los de un niño al que le estuvieran contando alguna historia. Sin embargo, su seriedad pareció de pronto estar en el mismo nivel que Steve, como si supiera que también estaba perdido en una sociedad que siempre iba a darle la espalda.

—¿Tan malo es? —Preguntó. Steve le miró a los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. A Loki le dio la impresión de que a otra persona le habría contestado con palabras, pero que él no era digno de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. También fue consciente de que la expresión de Steve mutaba de una taciturna a otra alerta. No insistió más en el asunto—. ¿Es injusto pensar que sigan usándote ahora? —De acuerdo, quizá no era una mejor pregunta.

—Me honra servir a mi nación.

—Aquí no está Fury para escucharte decir eso —aclaró Loki, sonriendo maliciosamente. Steve no pareció tomarse a juego su comentario, aunque era precisamente lo único que intentaba—. De acuerdo. Lo retiro.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Steve—. ¿Piensas realmente en el bien de la nación?

—He intentado dar con mi yo patriótico desde que comprendí que era la única manera de ser aceptado. Aunque —se encogió de hombros—, tal parece que me equivoqué. —Hizo un ademán de indiferencia—. Proteger al país es lo único que les queda a las personas como yo, pero eso no implica ser aceptado en la sociedad. Sigo siendo el mismo fenómeno inadaptado de siempre.

El comentario pareció un puñetazo proyectado directamente al rostro de Steve, que hizo una mueca y cuando la compuso, parecía algo entristecido. Loki podría haberse disculpado, pero lo cierto es que no había razón alguna para hacerlo.

—¿Las personas como tú? —Repitió Steve y entonces Loki se dio cuenta de que, muy en el fondo, se estaba reconociendo a sí mismo en sus palabras, por lo que hizo un esfuerzo en suavizar su respuesta:

—Hablo de aquellos que estamos solos.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Nadie en el mundo está lo suficientemente solo…

—Por su propio bien, Capitán —interrumpió Loki—, no cometa el error de pensar que los peones tienen derecho de opinar o de desobedecer.

—No somos ningunos peones. —Loki se inclinó hacia delante.

—De no serlo, estoy seguro de que jamás se habría acercado a mí —contestó—. Todos hacen lo mismo. Y no es que me moleste realmente, pero empiezo a preguntarme si acaso… puedo tener el derecho de sentir. ¿Sabe? Cada día es como si me fuera perdiendo a mí mismo.

El rubio se removió, inquieto.

—¿Por qué me estás contando eso? —Preguntó. Loki no apartó la mirada de la ventana.

—Estoy solo —respondió—. Y creo que eso es todo lo que hace falta para ser fuerte o derrumbarse. Yo he decidido no caer, pero de cualquier modo… nunca está de más confesar en voz alta el peso que cargas sobre el hombro. Te lo aseguro, descansas en paz un momento.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, aspirando el delicioso aroma que impregnaba el aire. Una parte de él se encargó de recordar que las pesadillas volverían esa noche y que tendría que apreciar estos segundos.

Ni siquiera reparó en que Steve mantuvo la vista fija en él durante los siguientes veinte minutos.

**0*0*0**

Loki convenció a Steve de dejar la moto cerca de la tienda y seguir a pie hasta la Biblioteca Nacional. Tuvieron que cruzar todo el parque, pero al rubio no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El silencio entre ambos le incomodaba un poco, aunque después de analizarlo a fondo, no tenía por qué.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans cuando repentinamente, Loki se detuvo y él lo imitó pocos segundos después, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada hasta varios metros más lejos, donde se había levantado una improvisada tarima alrededor de la cual se empezaban a reunir las personas, para observar mejor a una joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes, menuda y pequeña como una niña apenas entrando a la adolescencia, ataviada con un largo vestido verde.

El asgardiano no apartaba la vista de ella, por lo que Steve se sintió algo divertido y curioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —El de ojos verdes apenas pareció prestarle atención—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver?

En esta ocasión, Loki respondió con una mueca.

—No. Hay demasiada gente —respondió, volviendo a caminar.

Sin embargo, entonces se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja y ambos se quedaron estáticos; era una voz sinigual que cantaba algún tipo de ópera que, sinceramente, Steve jamás había conocido. Las notas, ora agudas ora graves, alcanzaban una gran armonía y se complementaban muy bien. Loki no se acercó, pero se quedó en medio del pequeño camino del parque, admirado por la voz de aquella (diríase) diva. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que Steve se sorprendió de darse cuenta de que el semidiós estaba disfrutando en gran medida la representación.

No había casi ningún ruido, todos ahí parecían mantener la respiración. Incluso la vida industrial paró un segundo.

—Vamos allá —dijo Steve, caminando con despreocupación hacia la tarima. Loki casi parecía reacio de verdad, pero luego de unos segundos, le siguió el paso.

Estuvieron ahí casi dos horas antes de que terminara la corta función y la chica se bajará con una sonrisa, acompañada de una serie de aplausos, incluyendo el del asgardiano. Un señor alto, ya canoso, levantó una serie de pequeñas cajas.

—¡Por cinco dólares, se llevan nuestro pequeño disco! —Exclamó y al menos veinte manos se estiraron para agarrar alguno. Loki se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse, pero Steve se apresuró a sacar su billetera y comprar dos discos. Para cuando se volvió, Loki estaba esperándolo a varios metros, con la expresión de alguien que llevara horas ahí parado.

—Lo siento. Pocas veces se escucha una voz igual.

—La chiquilla podría ser una gran artista —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Steve le sonrió un poco y luego le extendió uno de los discos—. ¿Qué?

—Lo querías comprar, ¿cierto?

Loki le empujó la cajita contra el pecho, y Steve le miró confundido mientras Loki chasqueaba la lengua.

—O pide que le devuelvan su dinero o tendrá que buscarse a otra persona para dárselo. Yo tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar mis propias cosas —respondió el asgardiano, con el ceño fruncido—. Y sino lo gasté fue porque…

—¿Eres tacaño? —Aventuró Steve, medio sonriendo y sin hacer amago de al menos, recibir el disco. Loki frunció el ceño.

—Yo no tengo reproductor de discos —aclaró, poniendo una mueca. Steve pestañeó y tomó el disco con cierta lentitud que acaso, hizo desesperar un poco al antiguo rey—. Sin embargo, gracias por pensar en mí.

—¿Entonces cómo te entretienes todo el tiempo?

Loki se giró sobre sus talones, sin responder inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo, Steve se quedó pensativo y tardó varios segundos en seguirle el paso.

—Carezco de algo más que el entrenamiento para ocupar mi mente.

Antes había escuchado a Thor hablar de su pequeño hermano menor, y recordó vagamente que le decía cuán torpe fue en los aspectos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo: "_La magia, por otro lado, se le daba tan magníficamente que es una tristeza que no supiera ver qué tan orgullosos estaban nuestros padres de sus habilidades. Tenía el delirio de que jamás le prestaban real atención… y que era minimizado por su torpeza con las armas_". No obstante, pensó mientras en un gesto distraído se frotaba el mentón, ayer había demostrado ser casi tan ágil como Natasha.

—He escuchado decir que tienes una mente aguda —confesó con un murmullo—. Y a decir verdad, no me pareces una persona que vaya mucho por lo físico.

—¿Por qué me veo delgado y escuálido al lado de ti? Vamos, no todos tenemos la suerte de estar dotados con un gran suero.

¿Y qué diría Loki si supiera que esa "suerte" se le estaba convirtiendo en una maldición? Además de que, ¿no era consciente entonces de que a él le administraban algo también? Ambas cosas las mantuvo en el silencio más absoluto.

—¿Y quién le dijo que yo poseía tal agilidad mental? —Preguntó Loki repentinamente, arqueando las cejas. Steve se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me dejará con la duda?

—Me han mantenido al tanto de su entrenamiento…

—¿Así que usted fue asignado como mi "niñera" desde hace mucho tiempo? —Interrumpió Loki, frunciendo el ceño y hablando entre dientes.

—Yo lo he pedido así —soltó el Capitán sin pensar. Loki no varió su expresión, aunque tal vez se miraba un tanto confundido por una confesión de tal magnitud. Steve pasó la lengua por sus labios, nervioso—. Ahm… —Ya no sabía exactamente con qué proseguir; tal vez Loki no se daba por enterado de que era él quien lo llevó a S.H.I.E.L.D—. Yo…

—Estabas ahí esa noche —sentenció Loki, ahorrándole al otro buscar una excusa—; fuiste tú quien me salvó.

—¿Salvarte?

—Me sacaste del fuego —contestó, con naturalidad. Steve arrugó la frente, a lo que Loki suspiró cansado y quizá un tanto decepcionado—. Bueno… o ya no te acuerdas o yo estoy confundiéndote con alguien más. En fin —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que no importa.

Steve miró sus pies. Sí había existido una noche, sí lo había salvado; pero no tenía por qué acordarse de algo que se cambió en la memoria del asgardiano. Loki no lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más, simplemente ya no tenía ningún recuerdo real de antes de permanecer en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Algo de eso le hizo sentirse enfurecido. No habló en el resto del camino hacia la Biblioteca, solamente apretó más el par de discos contra su palma.

**0*0*0**

Loki no dejaba de asombrarse nunca con la arquitectura del edificio, pues tenía un toque del romanticismo con sus grandes columnas de un gris claro que iba en camino del marfil y las esculturas de caballos en dos patas, montadas por jinetes que bajaban la mirada y la clavaban directamente en la entrada principal, por la que salían varias personas. Al asgardiano inmediatamente se le dibujó una sonrisa; dudaba que pudiera haber un lugar que lo hiciera sentirse tan a gusto como ese sitio, le ofrecía la idea de que acaso, una persona como él podía encontrar un verdadero refugio. Al menos una vez al mes podía sentirse como si tuviera la oportunidad de sentirse libre.

Avanzó por las escaleras, seguido de Steve, que se había mantenido callado durante el resto del trayecto. Quizá le había incomodado que hablara como si algún día se hubieran encontrado, pero Loki no veía la oportunidad de sentirse avergonzado: Simplemente había hablado con sinceridad, y más que una certeza, le había preguntado a Steve sobre una noche que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él. Pudo haberle respondido, no quedársele mirando como si estuviera loco.

De cualquier manera, el hilo tensado en el que se mantuvo durante ese mes se relajó completamente al entrar en el edificio y aspirar ese delicioso aroma; el olor de hojas de cientos y cientos de libros, almacenados eternamente, de la tinta, de la inmortalidad de las almas de escritores que habían muerto hace cien —o más— años, pero que se mantenían presentes mientras hojeabas un texto. Fury acertó al sugerirle que fuera un escritor, porque no había algo mejor en lo que Loki se pudiera imaginar a sí mismo, pero escribir requería dejar una parte de sí impregnando la esencia de las palabras, y él temía que lo conocieran, que incluso en un mundo de creaciones, él fuera incapaz de ser aceptado. Por eso…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar del aire en ese ambiente, que parecía infinitamente distinto dentro de ese lugar. Una sonrisa sincera y grande se abrió paso involuntariamente por sus labios, demostrando lo —absurdamente— feliz que se sentía por volver ahí.

—¿Loki? —Interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. El moreno se volvió sobre el hombro, sin borrar su sonrisa entusiasmada, parecida a la de un niño en Navidad; sus ojos brillaban también mientras su buen humor se disparaba en su interior. Steve abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su mandíbula se dejó caer levemente, apenas para que Loki fuera capaz de captar un desconcierto que acaso, no estuviera del todo justificado.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó luego de varios segundos en que su acompañante se mantuvo mudo, sin retirar o deshacer su mirada absorta—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No… no es… no es nada —murmuró Steve, antes de que Loki se volviera y empezara a caminar por el edificio. Mirando por aquí y por allá, desde la estatua de un hombre que miraba el cielo y apuntaba hacia arriba con la mano, hasta las columnas de orden jónico que se embellecían con el oro con que decoraban ambos extremos. Ahora las pinturas que se mostraban en las alturas, justo donde empezaban las cúpulas con grandes claraboyas donde cruzaba la luz del sol e iluminaba gran parte del día—. Este lugar es sorprendente —añadió Steve varios segundos después. Loki se giró hacia él y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Hablas como si nunca hubieses estado aquí.

El rubio se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Claro que he estado aquí y muchas veces —susurró—. Pero si es capaz de hacerte sonreír así, imagino que… debería de estar entre las maravillas del mundo.

—Estoy de acuerdo… al menos, en la parte de que debería ser una de las maravillas del mundo. Aquí deberían pasar los hombres su vida, no preparándose para la guerra o buscando dinero. ¡Aquí se guarda tanto conocimiento! ¿Cómo es posible que lo ignoren?

Steve sonrió y arqueó las cejas para bajarlas de inmediato, parecía incrédulo respecto a algo, pero Loki estaba demasiado ocupado pensando qué secciones visitaría el día de hoy. Sentía predilección por las novelas (a veces de fantasía y otras de terror o detectives), las epopeyas, las tragedias, o acaso alguna poesía. Se sentía mucho más fascinado que con cualquier otra cosa, aunque de vez en cuando se interesaba un poco más por la historia o la filosofía. Hace poco, sin embargo, se había vio atraído por la mitología, de casi todas partes; últimamente Oriente captaba mucho de sus pensamientos, pero después pensaba expandirse más allá.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, deslizando los pies con todavía más cuidado, como si él mismo no quisiera perturbar el silencio que, sin embargo, se rompía con algunos murmullos. Deslizaba las yemas de los dedos sobre el lomo de los libros, observando los títulos y sacando uno que otro para ver si le interesaba.

Detrás de él, Steve hacía lo mismo. A Loki le parecía que el gusto por la lectura que tenía el Capitán debía ser mayor al que muchas personas, pero saltaba a la vista que no se comparaba con la suya. Sonrió, divertido.

Al fin, en la sección de literatura china, Loki cogió un libro llamado _Viaje al Oeste, _el cual empezó a hojear y a leer parado mientras Steve se detenía todavía a buscar alguno. Steve regresó con las manos vacías.

—¿Ya encontraste algo? —murmuró al asgardiano y éste asintió—. Bueno, ¿por qué no vas a sentarte? Creo que yo seguiré buscando un rato.

—De acuerdo —aceptó casi enseguida, apenas apartando la mirada del texto. Cuando lo hizo, parecía ansioso—. ¿Buscas algún tipo de libro en especial?

—Oh, no —respondió haciendo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano—. De cualquier modo, creo que así es más interesante.

—¿No tener ningún título y buscar _nada _o solamente mirar y no leer?

—Creo que sumergirme a una búsqueda es mejor que tener un título listo —respondió éste y luego se encogió de hombros—. Ya te alcanzaré en un rato.

No se dijo más. Loki se limitó a buscar las mesas y sentarse, dejando al Capitán solo en su búsqueda.

El asgardiano encontró un lugar que le era formidable, apartado de las personas y se sentó a leer con la misma avidez de siempre. Para cuando llegó Steve, media hora después con un libro sobre mitología nórdica y un grueso libro sobre leyendas, él ya llevaba casi cien páginas de su libro.

Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te interesa la mitología nórdica? —Preguntó y Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que este lo pediré prestado —admitió y, echándolo ligeramente a un lado, se puso a leer el de leyendas.

Loki volvió su atención a su libro y continúo. Pasaron ahí casi cinco horas antes de que el hambre hiciera rugir los estómagos de ambos. Steve debió insistir bastante antes de que Loki aceptara por fin salir de ahí; para entonces, ya había terminado _Viaje al Oeste _y empezó la novela de un tal Haruki Murakami, se llamaba _Kafka en la orilla, _y ciertamente, Loki lamentaba no poder llevárselo a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Iba a dejarlo cuando Steve sacó su tarjeta de la Biblioteca.

—Lo sacaré por ti —le dijo—. E iré por él después.

—No es necesario —empezó a decir, pero Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Así ya tengo una excusa para volver a… —se interrumpió entonces—…para volver a saber de ti.

Loki frunció el ceño y se ruborizó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Preguntó. Steve tomó el libro de sus manos y se acercó a la dependiente para que le sellaran ese y el de mitología nórdica—. ¿Eh?

—Me ha costado mucho que Fury me permitiera saber de ti —admitió el Capitán, parecía incómodo en su propia piel.

—¿No era él quien quería que yo estuviese vigilado? —Steve negó con la cabeza. Agradeció a la señora de edad mientras ésta le entregaba los libros y él los tomaba, para extenderle el propio a Loki—. ¿Entonces?

—Quizá —susurró Steve— es porque te salvé la vida esa noche.

Loki se quedó estático tanto que posiblemente estaba interfiriendo el paso. Únicamente se movió para coger el libro y rompió con sus atropellados pensamientos cuando la mujer les despidió amablemente, con un "Ojalá vuelvan pronto" —en este punto, el asgardiano deseaba poder hacerlo más que una vez al mes, pero… bueno—. Salieron del edificio sin decir ninguna palabra y volvieron al parque. Ahí Steve le compró un _Hot-dog _y mientras comían, regresaron al Starbucks, donde al terminar de comer recogieron la moto y se subieron a ella.

Les esperaba entonces el camino de vuelta a S.H.I.E.L.D, pero transcurrió con rapidez. Antes de darse cuenta, Loki ya se estaba bajando otra vez del transporte y miraba al Capitán con el ceño fruncido.

—Fue muy agradable salir el día de hoy con usted. Claro, sin contar cuando casi nos matamos para no arrollar a ese perro —admitió, casi siseando las palabras. Steve asintió en acuerdo con sus palabras. Sin embargo, Loki podía ver bailar en sus ojos una sombra de duda. Tuvo que preguntarse si acaso le llevaría un reporte a Fury sobre su salida—. Haré que le manden el libro a su casa. Tal vez mañana.

—No hay necesidad de tanta prisa —comentó Steve—. Léelo despacio, para que lo disfrutes más. En fin que tenemos una semana antes de entregarlo.

—Se lo enviaré mañana —sentenció con firmeza—. Bueno, hasta luego.

Giró hacia la entrada, donde ya podía ver a los hombres enfundados en negro esperándolo. Le miraban con desconfianza, pero cuando Steve encendió la moto, se apresuraron a saludar.

—Loki —llamó el Capitán, a lo que el otro apenas se giró—: Buenas noches.

—Aún son tardes. —Apuntó, medio que sonriendo. Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Por muy poco —el motor rugió luego de esas palabras, y Steve se giró. Loki no se esperó para verlo desaparecer por dos razones: Una, porque le recordaban a esas patéticas escenas románticas donde los amantes se separan justo al atardecer y dos, porque sinceramente esperaba que no se fuera para siempre.

Entró a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, ignorando las muecas de odio que le dedicaron ambos hombres. A decir verdad, se sentía lo suficientemente de buen humor como para no tomarlos en cuenta. Siguió hasta su recién adquirida habitación nueva y se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo hasta quedarse dormido un par de horas después.

Esa noche fue la primera en meses en que no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

**0*0*0**

Steve llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa de dos. Lanzó un suspiro y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, váyase a saber por qué. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y soltó una especie de bufido-risa antes de caminar exhausto hasta el pequeño sillón desvencijado que tenía en la sala. Miró la pared de enfrente antes de animarse a prender la tele en cualquier canal, observando la pantalla sin prestar atención.

Quizá mañana, el día de hoy se vería como un sueño extraño y absurdo. ¡Había pasado todo ese tiempo con Loki, el personaje que quiso conquistar la Tierra hace meses y que causó tantas muertes! Su enemigo… y lo peor, es que Steve había disfrutado ese tiempo. Llegó a olvidarse incluso de que ambos pudieron haberse dado muerte hace tiempo.

Loki no se parecía al sujeto maniaco que fue hace meses, aunque Steve no sabía si se debía al suero que le administraban o alguna otra cosa. Pensó de pronto que si Thor le quería tanto, no podía ser una persona del todo malvada o tal vez eso solamente tenía que ver con ser hermanos.

Apagó el televisor y miró atentamente el libro que sacó de la Biblioteca. Loki ya no era un Dios, ya ni siquiera se parecía al mismo del que Thor les hablaba. Era alguien muy, muy distinto. Y si el suero nada más le borraba la memoria, en teoría no podría ser diferente en su personalidad, ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué tanto podía informarse de un libro? ¿Por qué repentinamente le interesaba?

—Porque siempre quieres encontrarle bondad a las personas —se respondió a sí mismo y se sobó las sienes—. Cualquiera de los otros —añadió, pensando en los Avengers—, le habría pateado el rostro sin esperar más. ¿Por qué yo no?

Porque Loki era un humano y aquella noche se vio tan vulnerable; porque no tenía a nadie para apoyarse e incluso así se esforzaba por levantarse; porque se había abstraído con la música y se había emocionado como un niño al entrar a la biblioteca hasta el grado de que sus ojos brillaban con demasiada intensidad; porque cuando frenó la moto para evitar atropellar a un perro que iba caminando por la carretera y Loki se apretó contra su espalda, Steve sintió el corazón del asgardiano disparándose en su interior.

Y sin embargo… Loki pasó de ser el Dios de la mentira, a ser una mentira. Nada de su pasado existía en su memoria y no sabía si eso lo aliviaba o lo enfurecía, tanto porque el asgardiano merecía saber que estaba siendo castigado como porque no era justo.

Una vez más, las dudas lo asaltaron: ¿Y qué querían lograr haciendo eso? ¿Por qué Thor no había vuelto a reñir por el destino de su hermano? ¿Quién era Loki en verdad y qué sucedió aquella noche en que lo encontró huyendo? ¿Qué era esa sensación de aprehensión? Las otras preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero eran tantas y venían demasiado atropelladas para entenderlas un poco, siquiera.

No supo contestarse a ninguna. De todos modos no se interrumpió hasta que sonó el teléfono. Steve se paró y contestó de mala gana, todavía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención del todo.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Capi! —Exclamó la voz de Tony al otro lado de la línea—. Por fin te encuentro. Estuve intentando contactar contigo toda la mañana, y como veinte veces te llamé. Comenzaba a pensar que me habías dejado en el más oscuro olvido.

—Sí, ojalá pudiera hacer eso —contestó Steve, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Auch! ¿Trata de herir mis sentimientos?

—Stark, si a ti te importaran lo suficiente mis palabras, no habrías besado a Banner en los labios para ver si se transformaba en Hulk.

—¡_Touché_! —Exclamó el otro, riendo—. Aunque admito que me sorprendió ver que incluso así, Bruce no hizo nada.

Le molestaba algo, pensó Steve, que los demás tuvieran derecho a ser llamados por sus nombres de pila y no con su _otro _nombre. Suspiró, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué sucede, Stark?

—Oh, ya sabes. Quería escuchar tu voz y asegurarme de que no te estás viendo con algún otro amigo genio, guapo y rico con el cual puedas divertirte más que con mi magnífica persona —se burló, soltando una carcajada mientras seguramente se imaginaba (y acertaba) ver a Steve ruborizándose—. Bueno, bueno. Fuera de bromas. He estado pensando en hacer una pequeña reunión en la Torre Stark para (intentar) celebrar con ustedes su restauración. El día de hoy no aceptaré ninguna negativa de su parte.

—¿Y qué tal si hoy digo que sí y mañana digo que no? —bromeó Steve, un poco recuperado de los anteriores comentarios de Stark.

—Trato hecho, jamás deshecho —rebatió Iron Man, a lo que el rubio se detuvo varios segundos a considerar. Quizá no le haría mal visitar a sus compañeros-amigos.

—¿Cuándo sería? Tal vez pueda pensarlo.

—¡De pensarlo nada! —exclamó de nuevo—. Sino aceptas, tendré que traerte a la fuerza.

Y lo haría. Ya sabía que sí.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, pasado mañana será perfecto. Justo a las seis de la tarde; sin falta ni excusa.

—Bien, bien —respondió Steve, sonriendo levemente—. Ya nos veremos la cara.

—Eso suena a que pelearemos. Y aunque me encantaría mostrarle mi valía (una vez más), no quiero que mi torre vuelva a destruirse.

—Entonces asegúrate de no besar nuevamente a Bruce.

—Tomaré en serio tu consejo, Capi. Estoy seguro de que una segunda vez no sería bien recibida… lo que me parece extraño, ya que todos se morirían por besarme. ¡Ni se diga dos veces!

—¿A caso estás tomando algo que te afecta el cerebro? —Preguntó Steve, seriamente—. Deberías descansar. Y dejar de tomar, claro.

—Ok. Mensaje copiado… pero no aseguro nada —contestó Tony y luego rio—. Hey, escucha: Invitaré a más personas importantes, así que consíguete un buen traje y espero, de todo corazón, que sepas bailar. Te presentaré a varias chicas y no quiero que me hagas quedar mal.

—¿Ah? ¡No, espera! —Empezó a reprochar, pero Tony lo interrumpió:

—No, no, no. El Capitán América, sin novia o aventuras… ¡cielos! Eso es como para que te dé el infarto.

—A eso se le llama esperar por la persona indicada.

—En estos tiempos, eso es simplemente una excusa barata que elude la realidad: No sabes tratar con mujeres. ¡Deja de esperar, mejor ve a buscarla!

Steve se quedó en silencio, recordando con una nitidez escalofriante a Peggy y su linda sonrisa u ojos brillantes. Él ya había tenido su único amor y lo perdió, hace setenta años; ella todavía vivía, pero a ser sinceros, Steve temía que a sus noventa y pocos años, ya no lo recordará. La sola idea le dolía demasiado. Bajó la mirada. Él nunca iba a ser capaz de amar como en ese entonces, por más rica y hermosa que fuera la mujer. Hace setenta años su corazón se había quedado guardado para una sola mujer, y así estaría siempre.

—Si ese es tu plan para mi velada, debo declinar. Lo siento, pero no sé bailar. —Se excusó, a punto de colgar.

—Ya te enseñaré. Es más, si quieres ven cuatro horas más temprano y practicamos. O mañana, tal vez tenga tiempo —meditó—. Espera. ¡JARVIS! Indícame la agenda de mañana, ¿quieres?

—No, no hace falta —indicó Steve—. Si tengo que bailar contigo alguna vez, será que de verdad he encontrado a alguien especial.

—Uh. Qué confesión —se burló Tony y el Capitán pestañeó rápidamente antes de entenderlo.

—¡Eres tan sucio e infantil! —exclamó y sin esperar nada, colgó el teléfono, aun escuchando las risotadas del otro. Después, aunque escuchó el timbre no contestó. En vez de eso, se fue a dormir, pensando en Peggy, Bucky, sus padres y (extrañamente) en Loki.

Con este último hizo una gran pausa y las dudas o las imágenes del día hoy actuaron como canción de cuna, porque fue del asgardiano lo último que pensó ese día.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Bueno, con esto termina el capítulo (nwnU). Lamento sino cumple con las expectativas, creo que llegó un punto en el que quise hacerlos amigos demasiado pronto (xDU). Igual espero que les haya gustado y sea merecedor de sus reviews... No es amenaza, ni siquiera una advertencia (=-=), pero de veras, me hace ilusión terminar la historia, y mucho más, que a ustedes les guste, por eso quiero saber si el esfuerzo vale la pena (owo) o mejor me voy por las Cocas -así nos dice uno de mis maestros (xDU)-.

En fin, de nuevo reitero a **AkatsukiDrak **y **LunaGoddessofMischief** por haberme apoyado; gracias a ustedes la continuación fue posible (x3). De todo corazón espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo; ojalá y no tarde, o vuelva por aquí (.w.)

Matta ne, sempais (nwn)/


	4. Es tan difícil creer

¡Hola, sempais! Mucho gusto de saludarlas de nuevo (owo)/ ¡Wow! Aquí las cosas se me llegaron a complicar un poco, porque no hallo la manera de que Loki y Steve no tengan OoC y puedan permanecer juntos (xD)... Pero en fin, supongo que lo importante es que a ustedes les guste la trama y me sigan permitiendo disfrutar de sus -muy queridos- reviews, porque son la motivación necesaria en estos difíciles días escolares (Q-Q). Bueno, como siempre, agradeciendo a las queridas sempais que me honraron con un comentario:

**AkatsukiDrak: **De nuevo te agradezco el comentario -no me cansaré de repetírtelo-. Jeje, en realidad, la sorprendida soy yo, pues ni aún en mis mejores tiempos de inspiración he logrado actualizaciones tan rápidas, porque en serio, lo más corto que he llegado a estar es de un mes (.w.) De cualquier modo, me alegra que la historia te guste. Espero seguir teniendo la oportunidad de leerte, sempai (owo)

**KariDz: **(owo) Mil gracias por dejar review. Cuando veo la notificación de que han comentado me siento inmensamente contenta (nwn), en especial cuando es para decir que les está gustando. Espero, sinceramente, que sigas encontrando el fic digno de ser leído y que...siga despertando en ti el sentimiento. Casi siempre intento que las emociones de los personajes conmuevan y lleguen a ustedes, mis sempais, y me alegra saber que de alguna manera, lo estoy logrando (x3)

**ilyasha77: **(u/w/u) No tienes la remota idea de lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras. Lo que dijiste sobre Steve, es precisamente lo que me encanta de la idea que tengo de él -quién sabe si cierta o no-, de que es el único que puede intentar ver en los demás la oportunidad de redención. No lo sé, me da la impresión de que tiene esa capacidad (xD) y creo que ese factor tiene mucho que ver con mi adoración por la pareja. Espero seguir manejando bien la trama y los personajes, para que la historia siga encontrando un lugar en tu tiempo del día (nwn).

En fin, me disculpo por adelantado por el OoC, pero me excusaré en que Loki debe convertirse en el arma de S.H.I.E.L.D. y le han "lavado" el cerebro, además de que... bueno, esto es un fic (xD). Esperando que les agrade la actualización, aquí se las dejo (nwn)/

* * *

**3.**

**Es tan difícil creer**

_ "Temer de algo peligroso no es de cobardes sino de sabios. Entonces, si es prudente temer del amor, ¿por qué siempre lo buscamos?" _

**.**

Loki no logró conciliar el sueño a partir de las cuatro de la madrugada, aunque para entonces estaba muy descansado, por lo que se levantó y se vistió para salir de su habitación. El pasillo estaba extremadamente solitario, pero a decir verdad, él apenas reparaba en ese pequeño detalle como algo negativo, pues era más cómodo y fácil moverse sin todos aquellos agentes que lo miraban con la típica desconfianza. De hecho, la soledad era lo mejor de levantarse temprano, en su opinión.

Esta noche no recordaba haber soñado nada, pero lo consideraba un avance al pensar que su contraste era verse de frente contra esas horribles pesadillas que le envolvían como dos sogas sobre el cuello. Él se sentía por tal motivo, de un buen humor casi rimbombante, incluso a pesar de no recordar de qué había sido su sueño.

En el elevador se encontró con un hombre. Loki ya estaba por meterse cuando éste soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se apresuró a salir del espacio, empujándolo en el proceso. El asgardiano apenas se permitió soltar una risa seca y se volvió hacia el hombre.

—¿A caso tu insignificante cerebro no te permite cabida para los buenos modales, inútil? —Soltó, entre dientes. El otro apenas se giró sobre el hombro, sin decir absolutamente nada. Loki le perforó con la mirada, sin perder la sonrisa; su buen humor había decaído precipitadamente—. ¿O puede ser que ni siquiera poseas un cerebro donde meter tus ideas y por eso te cabe tremenda comida en la panza para compensar lo vacío del resto?

El sujeto se miró de reojo la panza, que era considerablemente ancha. Era solamente uno de los de intendencia, a lo que Loki se permitió arrugar la nariz y luego hacer un gesto demasiado exagerado sobre captar un mal olor, aunque no hubiera ninguno. Se metió con lentitud en el ascensor y se despidió con la mano.

—Asegúrate de que mientras subas te dé la taquicardia —añadió, justo cuando las puertas se cerraban y él chasqueó la lengua, como si hubiera sido a a quien despidieron con tal muestra de descortesía. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, mirándose en los amplios espejos de cuerpo completo que constituían una especie de forro dentro del ascensor; justo igual a una caja musical. Sin embargo, no era la infinidad de imágenes que se proyectaban en las paredes las que daban una sensación de espacio, sino que realmente, el elevador era bastante amplio y cabían al menos, quince personas. Poco a poco, fue borrando la sonrisa, ahora insatisfecho y ofendido. Seguía sin comprender por qué todos actuaban como si él llenara cualquier edificio de porquería con su sola presencia. Bufó por lo bajo—. Ya me estoy hartando de esto.

Nadie podría culparlo, pensó mientras el ascensor se abría un par de veces más en su trayecto al tercer piso. Las personas se quedaban ahí esperando, rehusándose a entrar una vez que lo veían. Loki siempre sonreía en respuesta, fingiendo que encontraba hilarante el desprecio de los demás; en fin, que al menos podía conservar su espacio personal intacto.

Al fin llegó al tercer piso y salió del elevador con paso seguro. A estas horas, no había nadie aparte del guardia joven que maniobraba con su lámpara de mano como si fuera una especie de _katana _o _kindjal_ —justo como lo harían los conserjes con las escobas—, por lo que apenas pareció darse cuenta de que Loki se adentraba con un paso silencioso a las grandes habitaciones enfundadas de cristal y otras paredes de metal reluciente.

Frente a él se extendían tres largos pasillos y un techo de altura de al menos dos pisos; ahora que lo pensaba, las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D en general tendían a ser bastante largas y altas, por lo que muy en el interior deseó que el gordo de intendencia realmente se sofocara del esfuerzo al subir las escaleras. Un deseo así puede que fuera muy mal aceptado por Fury, pero a él le interesaba muy poco en ese momento.

Loki tenía permitido entrar aquí cuando quisiera, pues entre todo, Fury sabía reconocer que la compañía de los humanos ponía a prueba su tolerancia; que le estuvieran jodiendo con sus actitudes groseras le causaba un malhumor "peligroso". A pesar de estar totalmente de acuerdo con la supuesta solución del hombre, Loki tenía que admitir lo poco relajante que se volvía ese piso cuando no habían limpiado: Ahora mismo, se juntaba en su nariz el desagradable olor del pipí de los perros. Caminó un momento, mirando las amplias jaulas en las que estaban encerrados varias razas de perros: Doberman, pastores alemanes, labradores golden retriver y sabuesos.

Todos ellos parecían mirarlo con atención y cuando metía la mano dentro, se acercaban a olisqueársela, e incluso a veces a lamerle las yemas de los dedos, para luego sentarse en espera de que el asgardiano correspondiera el gesto y les rascara detrás de las orejas o en el cuello. Sin duda, esos animales sabían ser agradables y no prejuzgaban a nadie. Siendo sinceros, él prefería los gatos, pero los canes no eran una mala compañía.

A decir verdad, el asgardiano sentía un tanto de lástima cuando veía a los animales enjaulados dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como esperando a ser libres de esas paredes y dejar de ser una especie de objetos vivientes encerrados. Por supuesto, era solo porque de alguna manera, él entendía qué significaba aguardar en un espacio diminuto, aburrido y vacío a que los días siguieran pasando, tan insoportables como siempre.

Hubiera deseado, como muchas otras veces al verse frente a esos ojos tristes, dejarlos salir. Sin embargo, solo podía atinar a sentarse y mirar a los perros, como si fuera capaz de hablar a través de la mirada y comunicarse con aquellos seres aún —supuestamente— más insignificantes que los hombres.

Se hincaba un rato aquí, ora allá. A veces se animaba a inclinarse y sacar uno de los pequeños cachorros. Los perritos se estremecían y chillaban un segundo en algunas ocasiones, y nunca se acurrucaban debajo de su brazo como Loki había visto que hacían con algunos otros guardias, pero incluso así, sacaban la lengua y lo observaban con sus expectantes ojos brillando mientras parecían sonreír. Ese era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía tener ahora.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron mientras el cachorro de labrador se hacía una pequeña bolita mientras él lo acercaba a su cuerpo; tenía un hermoso pelaje dorado con matices más oscuros en las puntas, su nariz era rosada y tenía los ojos de un adorable ámbar.

—No es difícil, ¿verdad? —Preguntó al cachorro, ignorando lo estúpido que se sentía por hablarle a algo que no iba a responderle jamás—. Aceptarme, quiero decir. —El perro (por supuesto) no contestó; nada más cerró los ojos y pareció sumirse en un placentero sueño—. No me gusta pensar que estoy arrullándote —murmuró Loki, aun sin perder la sonrisa—, pero supongo que eres demasiado lindo para negarme. —Lo sostuvo con un brazo mientras con la mano libre le acariciaba la cabeza.

Fue en ese preciso instante en que la puerta se abrió y aparecieron un par de agentes. Loki les dirigió una mirada frívola, apagándose todo rastro de sonrisa y confiriéndole el estado sobrio y enfurruñado de siempre. Ambos se detuvieron y lo miraron un segundo antes de bajar su atención al cachorro. Sus caras se contorsionaron como si Loki estuviera amenazando con asesinar al can, por lo que arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sucede algo, caballeros?

—Deja ese perro donde estaba, Laufeyson —le gruñó uno de ellos, que era considerablemente más alto que su compañero; a Loki se le disparó nuevamente el malhumor al escuchar el apellido de su familia*—. Ahora mismo.

—¿O qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo con él —respondió entre dientes. Ambos sujetos tensaron la mandíbula y para bien o para mal, Loki decidió que no era buena idea llevarles la contraria, así que dejó al labrador devuelta en su lugar. Éste abrió los ojos y se balanceó como si tratara de recuperar el equilibrio antes de mirar a su antiguo cargador y chillar—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Fury les mandó a buscarme?

Los dos hombres cruzaron la mirada y volvieron su atención a él.

—Deberías salir de aquí, simplemente —contestó ahora el más pequeño, que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro. El asgardiano se quedó mudo antes de chasquear la lengua con elegancia; él era quizá el único ser en la tierra que podía hacer de ese gesto casi vulgar algo digno de los dioses.

—Así que solamente porque se les antoja yo debo salir, ¿huh? Eso es bastante descortés y sinsentido.

—No me importa. Sal de aquí.

—Fury me ha dado el permiso necesario para…

—¡Sal de aquí! —vociferó el más alto, y en el instante en que lo hizo, los perros empezaron a ladrar, como si se sintieran amenazados. El guardia los mandó callar golpeando con el pie el cristal de alguna jaula—. Hazlo ahora. —Al asgardiano no le costó nada sacar una mueca antes de avanzar fuera, esquivando a los dos hombres por más que deseaba empujarlos con fuerza justo igual que aquel que trabajara en intendencia, pero se controló porque… no deseaba problemas con Fury; ya era suficientemente malo—. Anda, y no vuelvas a entrar aquí, esquivando al primerizo.

Loki se detuvo y se giró violentamente hacia ambos, sin decir palabra alguna. Los hombres se detuvieron, emitiendo un ruidito ahogado. Parecían a punto de sacar sus armas cuando el de ojos verdes volvió a darles la espalda.

—Conozco la salida. No es necesario que me la muestren —dijo antes de salir de ahí. De haber podido, seguro que azotaría las puertas, pero éstas se corrían solas; era molesto.

¡De verdad no lo soportaba! ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué todos lo despreciaban? Realmente estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí mismo ¿y para qué?

Iba caminando cuando de repente captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Al volverse hacia esa dirección no se encontró más que con una sombra difusa. La imagen que le era muy familiar y desconocida al mismo tiempo, alzó su cabeza. Se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que la ilusión de su hermano mayor, que lo observaba con sus ojos azules brillantes y mechones de cabello pegados a las sienes, pegajosos por la sangre. Loki se detuvo y retrocedió, dando un par de traspiés antes de chocar contra el muro de metal. Pestañeó y se talló los ojos; al segundo siguiente, Thor había desaparecido.

El asgardiano se ruborizó de frustración y coraje, pero echando un vistazo alrededor y luego de asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto —claro, solamente a ojo de buen cubero—, siguió con su camino, ignorando la paranoia que le crecía en el interior. Procuró aminorar el paso cuando varias veces a lo largo del trayecto a su habitación, estuvo a punto de chocar con varios agentes, que no dudaban en soltarle improperios que, aun así, él no lograba escuchar del todo bien.

Entre más pronto pudiera estar en su habitación, sería mejor. Entre más rápido, quizá nadie se daría cuenta de nada y no lo llevarían a aquel espacio blanco que, sin duda, era a lo que más temor le tenía.

**0*0*0**

El sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos, pero Steve ya estaba lúcido desde hace casi media hora, solo que hasta entonces se animó a ponerse de pie y tallarse del todo los ojos, deshaciéndose de las lagañas segundos antes de mirar fijamente los números rojos que aparecían en la pantalla. Las seis de la mañana era una buena hora para salir a trotar. Lo que seguiría entonces sería darse una ducha, salir a comprar la despensa y se pasaría el día mirando los álbumes que encerraban su pasado. Tal vez volvería salir para comprar el dichoso traje de etiqueta para la fiesta de Tony… sería rentado o usado, porque costaría mucho comprar alguno.

Steve se vio mentalmente haciendo todo eso, pero lo cierto es que no lograba hilar su cerebro con el cuerpo y seguía ahí, mirando la pared beige de su pequeña alcoba. Se veía que el día iba a estar frío, pero eso no le importaba al Capitán porque no iba a salir, lo supo desde el momento en que miró afuera de la recámara y vio el libro de mitología. Tenía una semana para leerlo antes de devolverlo, pero Steve quería empezar ahora.

Reorganizó su día: Se metería a la ducha, se sentaría a leer, iría a apartar un traje y ya que estaba fuera del departamento, podría ir a ver si S.H.I.E.L.D necesitaba sus servicios. No le apetecía quedarse ahí todo el día, sintiendo pena por antaño.

Así que se apresuró a hacer todo: Se bañó y nada más salir, se puso a leer. En las primeras páginas se hacía una pequeña introducción de qué era la mitología y que la nórdica pertenecía a tales y tales lugares, haciendo referencia también a su importancia en la literatura y algunas películas. Leyó sobre su cosmología, los Aesir y los Vanir, las criaturas llamadas Jotuns; en estos últimos se detenían un poco más para hacer referencia de la mala relación que llevaban con los dioses, y se referían a ellos como unos constantes enemigos, que incluso serían muy importantes durante el Ragnarök. Aquí se sorprendió de empezar a ver el nombre de Loki, como el principal participe del asunto —cómo no— desde el lado antagónico.

Frunció el ceño y, encogiendo las piernas, leyó con rapidez exagerada. Uno diría que apenas estaba captando nada de lo que leía, pero estaba atrapando detalles de lo único que ahora le atañía realmente: Loki. Así que, con las cejas prácticamente tocándose por el contenido del texto, solamente se detuvo cuando se habló de la muerte del asgardiano a manos de Heimdall.

Las siguientes líneas no fue capaz de procesarlas del todo, por lo que después de varios minutos de pensar, sacudió la cabeza para eliminar las telarañas y se decidió a seguir con sus tareas.

No se detuvo en muchas tiendas de ropa, y si bien la primera que visitó estaba cerrada, en la segunda consiguió un traje rentado. Se metió el ticket en el bolsillo del pantalón y le dijo al hombre que pasaría por él mañana, pues ahora le urgía salir a alguna parte y no tenía dónde llevarlo. Éste aceptó y lo despidió con una sonrisa mientras Steve se apresuraba a ir a donde su moto.

Se obligó a poner atención mientras se encaminaba a S.H.I.E.L.D. A fuerzas tenía que preguntarse qué locura estaba tratando de llevar a cabo, pero una voz más fuerte en su cabeza, le mandó callar y él siguió su camino. Cuando vio las instalaciones el nerviosismo volvió a salir a flote, pero él lo ignoró. Detuvo la moto a un par de metros y saludó a los agentes que siempre estaban ahí, mirando hacia el horizonte como un par de maniquíes que solamente se movían para saludarlo afablemente.

Se quedó ahí un rato platicando, pero en cuanto vio la oportunidad, se despidió y cruzó las siguientes puertas. Casi todos ahí lo recibían con una sonrisa, otros le preguntaron si estaba buscando a Fury respondiéndole inmediatamente que el hombre había salido.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No es a él a quien busco —anunció y todos se quedaron asombrados—. Loki. ¿Saben dónde puede estar él?

Negando con la cabeza y haciendo muecas, se retiraban. Al final, Steve tuvo que probar suerte con la habitación del semidiós; al menos ya no se perdió. Tocó varias veces, pero nadie le respondió. Con una mueca de molestia bajó y se fue a los campos de entrenamiento. Ahí estuvo varios minutos preguntando hasta que por fin, un chico alto de cabellos húmedos le miró y asintió a su pregunta.

—Está en la piscina. —Contestó, perdiendo la sonrisa que había enmarcado nada más ver al Capitán. Éste asintió y sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió al domo de natación. Muchas personas estaban saliendo cuando él llegó, y parecían sumamente irritadas, váyase a saber por qué. Algunos se le acercaron con deslumbrantes sonrisas entusiasmadas, pero Steve se apresuró a irse.

—Capitán, si quiere disfrutar de un entrenamiento agradable, no debería de ocupar esas instalaciones —le señaló algún hombre pelirrojo, siendo asentido por muchos compañeros—. Ahora mismo está _él _—en este punto, el desprecio era tan palpable que el simple tono lo convertía en una grosería—, y estará ahí varias horas.

Steve permaneció serio al contestar:

—Es justamente a _Loki_ —trató de enfatizar el nombre, pues aunque el (ahora común y corriente) hombre intentó apoderarse del mundo en su momento, no tenían razón alguna para hablar como si fuera un monstruo. Ironizó su propia excusa por salir a defensa del asgardiano antes de añadir—: Es a Loki a quien estoy buscando —contestó afablemente y se metió al domo.

Todavía había un par de personas ahí, pero ya estaban saliendo por la otra puerta. Así, el domo de casi treinta metros cuadrados se veía absurdamente vacío. Los carriles de la gran piscina se iban aquietando poco a poco, a excepción de uno. El rubio empezó a caminar en dirección a la otra orilla, siguiendo el camino de esa figura sin hacer ruido, para no interrumpir la carrera del ex rey. Lo siguió con la mirada; la forma en que braceaba era elegante. La espalda no era realmente musculosa, pero se entreveía la forma delineada y firme propia de un nadador. A partir de cómo se movía, con tanta facilidad y rapidez, Steve podría haber dicho que Loki había nacido para vivir en el agua.

Tal como lo supuso, e incluso cuando ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, Loki no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta llegar al otro lado. Luego de emerger una vez más del agua y echarse los largos cabellos hacia atrás, le dedicó una mirada entre dubitativa y curiosa entretanto Steve se hincaba.

—Me faltan solamente cien páginas —anunció Loki, con las pestañas humedecidas y la piel cubierta de una fina capa de agua. Unas cuantas gotas le escurrían desde el rabillo de los ojos y parecían lágrimas. Steve le echó un rápido vistazo a la figura delgada del asgardiano, reparando en lo blanco de la piel, como si jamás hubiera puesto un pie bajo el sol. Después se obligó a poner atención a las palabras del asgardiano.

Steve frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera del todo la respuesta que le ofreciera el otro hace unos segundos; en parte porque estaba un tanto aturdido al verse obligado a admitir lo bello que era Loki a pesar de no ser propiamente como su hermano presumía eran los Dioses nórdicos, sino que su atractivo consistía más bien en el contraste de la piel blanca y los cabellos negros, dándole una experiencia mucho más vivaz a sus ojos, que eran acaso, lo que más atraía de ese rostro anguloso y elegante. Entre sus pensamientos, quizá hizo esperar demasiado al asgardiano, que arqueó las cejas y añadió con un tono burlón:

—Lo terminaré antes de mediodía.

Steve comprendió entonces a qué se refería y negó con la cabeza.

—Este… no venía por eso —admitió y de pronto, mientras veía a Loki ladear la cabeza en espera de una respuesta, se dio cuenta de que no sabía a qué venía—. Yo… —¡Perfecto! ¿Qué clase de estupidez había hecho?—. Quería saber si deseabas ir a la Biblioteca una vez más —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Deseó poder golpearse la frente.

Loki miró de un lado a otro, manteniéndose a flote gracias al leve braceo que hacía bajo el agua. Aunque Steve detectaba lo agradable que podría ser la idea de salir para el moreno, el desconcierto parecía lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlo callado varios segundos, como si buscara una respuesta que dar.

—Mi día del mes ya fue ocupado —dijo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos—. No se me permite salir uno más.

Sí, eso suponía. Había sido una verdadera muestra de imbecilidad de su parte sugerir algo así.

—Vaya, lo siento… no creí que fuera tan literal —murmuró, avergonzado. Loki sonrió divertido, aunque el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

—Yo no miento con cosas como esas. —Miró de un lado a otro, como si acabase de notar que estaban solos. Al final, se limitó a hacer una mueca y volver la mirada a Steve—. Entonces, ¿te irás?

El rubio lo pensó, de verdad que una vez analizado el asunto, no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Guardó silencio demasiado tiempo.

—No te estoy corriendo —agregó el moreno al ver su cara consternada—. De hecho, para variar me gustaría un poco de compañía.

Steve también miró de un lado a otro, buscando algún alma dentro del domo además de ambos. No encontró a nadie, por lo que no se sintió extrañado cuando recordó que se trataba de Loki, el destructor de la ciudad. Pues entonces, ¿por qué no actuaba igual que los otros?

—Ah… quizá en otra ocasión.

—¿El Capitán le teme al agua? —Preguntó el otro maliciosamente—. ¿O cree que voy a tomarlo por el cuello y lo ahogaré, tal como los otros cerebritos de aquí?

—¿Cuáles cerebritos?

—No es nada literal —se burló Loki, riendo un poco. Steve arqueó las cejas y cuando el asgardiano paró de reír por su chiste, se encogió de hombros—. Los hombres patéticos de aquí creen que yo voy a matarlos.

No tenían por qué extrañarse. Antes de decir esas palabras, Steve se mordió la lengua.

—Ya veo —dijo en su lugar—. No. No pienso que vayas a ahogarme, pero… —apretó los labios en una fina línea y ya no dijo nada más. Loki, fuera de verse exasperado, se mostró un tanto más curioso al respecto, por lo que se acercó a la orilla de la piscina y apoyó los brazos—. ¿Qué sucede? —añadió el Capitán cuando notó esa mirada divertida que le dirigían.

—Uno pensaría que el Capitán, con toda esa fama debiera ser un perfecto idiota que se la pasa hablando de él nada más. En especial teniendo en cuenta —añadió, echándole una mirada algo desvergonzada que hizo azorar a Steve—, que debe poseer muchas propuestas de jóvenes encantadoras.

—¿A caso intentas burlarte de mí? —Preguntó el rubio, sonriendo para aliviar su propia tensión y tratando de disimular el nerviosismo—. Dices cosas muy extrañas.

Los ojos de Loki parecieron brillar más durante un segundo, luego de lanzar una especie de resoplido encaminado a una risa.

—¿A caso en tu época realmente no había espejos donde mirarte? Ya existen, ¿eh? —bromeó el asgardiano. Steve frunció el ceño… ¿qué tanto se traía la gente, que parecían necios por hablarle de espejos a él? ¡Conocía los espejos! No era tan absurdamente viejo. Quiso decirlo, pero su boca ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de abrirse cuando las palabras se juntaron en su lengua; Loki ya estaba sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua y volviéndose para nadar. Steve se mantuvo quieto mientras el asgardiano iba y venía. Al salir, volvió a echarse los cabellos hacia atrás—. El agua está lo suficientemente fría. Creo que aquí en S.H.I.E.L.D el fin de eso es moverte para que no te dé hipotermia.

Steve sonrió.

—¿Y así pretendes que quiera entrar? ¡Cielos, del frío ya tuve suficiente! —Lanzó una especie de risa que Loki se apresuró a corresponder; ambos se detuvieron casi en perfecta sincronización—. Entonces, realmente pasas mucho tiempo entrenando, ¿no?

—Es la única manera que tengo de pasar el día —admitió Loki. Steve asintió levemente, como si comprendiera con exactitud la forma casi resignada de las palabras del asgardiano—. De cualquier manera, es algo que puedo hacer tranquilo y nadie me molesta.

Steve obvió una mirada más de reojo, aunque se sentía incómodo ante el silencio que acompañaba cada vez que uno hablaba. Pero teniendo en cuenta que las braceadas de Loki emitían un sonido quedo de agua moviéndose, supuso que no era necesario enfatizar demasiado en un mutismo absoluto.

—¿Yo no te molesto? —se animó a preguntar entonces, dubitativo y algo intrigado por la respuesta. Loki pareció pensarlo antes de negar con la cabeza una vez, apenas de manera perceptible—. ¿En serio?

—Molestar y hacer compañía son algo diferente en mi vocabulario —respondió—. No sé tú. —Steve le dedicó una especie de sonrisa que bailaba entre la compasión y la aceptación, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Loki, quien inmediatamente juntó las cejas en un gesto algo inconforme. A pesar de eso, no parecía del todo enfadado.

—Quería asegurarme —admitió Steve, medio divertido. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que el asgardiano decidió volver a romperlo:

—¿Tienes alguna misión importante?

—¿Eh? —Preguntó, como si no hubiera escuchado nada—. Bueno, en realidad solamente… —_piensa en algo rápido, _se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo muecas un tanto graciosas y preocupadas—…me quede… yo…

—Pásame la toalla —indició Loki. No había sonado a una orden, ni siquiera a una petición; era como una combinación de ambas—. Está ahí detrás, en las bancas.

Steve agradeció momentáneamente la intervención de Loki, aunque muy en el fondo podía notar lo divertido que estaba por su torpeza. El rubio se apresuró a enderezarse y caminar hacia las bancas, cogió una toalla blanca y luego se volvió hacia el asgardiano, que ya estaba saliendo hábilmente de la piscina y se sacudía un poco los cabellos, dejando que miles de pequeñas gotas de agua salieran disparadas aquí y allá igual que gotas de lluvia. La piel, brillante como si tuviera miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados, estaba vetada de imperfecciones —según le pareció al Capitán, que le miraba con detenimiento inconsciente—. Los pectorales y el abdomen se le marcaban de una forma no poco perceptible, pero que armonizaba con el resto de él a partir de líneas delgadas y músculos que lo volvían una figura deseable.

—¿Le molesta, Capitán? —Preguntó Loki repentinamente. Steve volvió la mirada a los ojos verdes y le pasó la toalla, ruborizándose hasta el extremo de creer que todo su cuerpo se había quedado sin una sola gota de sangre—. Bien —continuo el asgardiano, secándose el cuerpo con rapidez y apartando la mirada, como si esa fuera su manera de agradecerle el favor y no quisiera hacerlo notar—, en vista de que no me gustaría que hubieses perdido el tiempo en venir hasta acá para nada, sugiero un desayuno no demasiado sustancioso en el comedor de S.H.I.E.L.D. No es precisamente bueno, pero… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte como plan.

El Capitán se quedó en silencio y cuando alzó la mirada, se sintió descolocado repentinamente. Sabía lo mal que estaba obrando por el simple hecho de visitar a Loki. Aún más, lo consternaba el hecho de que el tiempo pasado con Loki, incluso sino se decían absolutamente nada, resultaba cuando menos, un tanto agradable. Por mucho que los otros insistieran en lo contrario, Steve notaba esa especie de vitalidad herida que crecía en los ojos del moreno y se atrevía a decir, con toda la certeza que podía juntar a través de una visión quizá un poco idealista, que _este _Loki merecía la oportunidad de extenderle una mano.

Por otro lado, creía que no podían alentarlo al mal. Si Loki veía que lo odiaban… bueno, era un simple humano ahora, pero seguiría el mismo camino que alguna vez tomó siendo el Dios de las mentiras.

¡Eso! Lo había estado pensando desde que "aceptó" —aunque claro, no es como si le hubieran dado a escoger—, lo que proponía Fury. Steve le iba a dar una oportunidad a Loki, iba a alentarlo a pensar que no estaba solo, porque de seguir así, los sentimientos del otro estallarían de la misma manera de antaño, tal vez incluso más justificables. No. Steve no conocía nada de la historia de Loki, y sinceramente creyó en este momento que jamás la conocería; solo tenía a su favor los libros de literatura nórdica, y tal vez eso no fuera suficiente.

—Me gusta ese plan —concedió Steve, asintiendo y relajando los músculos faciales, sintiendo como poco a poco se deshacía el rubor en sus mejillas. Loki pareció un tanto sorprendido.

—Eres una persona sencilla y honesta —sentenció el asgardiano, dedicándole una suave sonrisa que hizo que por un momento se le acelerará el corazón—. Debes tener cuidado. La gente puede aprovecharse de eso.

—Lo sé —admitió el otro, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca y volviendo la mirada hacia otro lado—. Es un… defecto, supongo.

El asgardiano lo miró sin mirarlo, es decir, fijando la vista en su rostro mientras su mente escapaba muy, muy lejos. Justo después, pestañeó, deteniéndose y dejando caer las manos a los costados. Steve tragó saliva, pues en esta ocasión había algo amenazante en el rostro contraído del otro, segundos antes de que se limitara a sobarse la frente Loki parecía dispuesto a lanzar una sarta de groserías.

—No es ningún defecto —dijo repentinamente el de ojos verdes—. En lo absoluto. No te vendría mal desconfiar un poco, pero…

—Aunque no lo parezca, desconfió de la gente. —El ex rey ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, como si no pudiera creerse algo así—. En serio.

—¿Desconfías de mí?

—No te conozco. Por supuesto que debo desconfiar de ti. —Admitió con rapidez. Loki arqueó una ceja, perdiendo poco a poco la curvatura en los labios—. Pero eso no significa que no te daré la oportunidad de mostrarme que puedes ganar mi confianza. Del mismo modo, espero ganarme la tuya.

—¿De verdad le gustaría tener mi compañía más allá de las órdenes de Fury? Capitán —llamó Loki con la voz taciturna—, yo estoy… loco. —En este punto, escupió la palabra como si supiera a comida caducada.

—Solamente tendrás tu perspectiva, igual que todos.

—Conque perspectiva, ¿huh? —Repitió, lanzando una especie de bufido—. Tal vez te permitas mucha más confianza de la que admites tener. Ese sí será un defecto peligroso.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—No intentarás hacerme daño, ¿o sí? —Preguntó, mirando a los ojos del otro. Loki compartió el contacto visual durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sentía las cosquillas por unas cuántas gotas más de agua que continuaban resbalando desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la barbilla, pero no se las limpió ni tampoco hizo amago de estremecerse por la sensación casi placentera, como una caricia que le recorría toda la piel.

Loki se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo antes de volver a caminar. Steve apenas se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido en algún momento.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos y Rogers debió preguntarse cómo es que las palabras del asgardiano se escuchaban tan sinceras. En los ojos esmeraldas del otro, bailaba una sombra de duda, de inquietud y quién sabe qué más. A Steve no le agradaba demasiado esa expresión tan pensativa y lejana, le daba la impresión de que Loki estaba recordando algo importante, por lo que no se sintió tan seguro repentinamente.

No obstante, algo cambió de nuevo en la expresión del moreno que le hizo relajarse de nuevo. Realmente, Loki era digno de lástima en esos momentos y él, que se mordía la lengua para no decirle la verdad, le hicieron saber que él no estaba apto para el puesto que le había encargado Fury, pues muy en el fondo creía que lo que hacían estaba mal, que Loki iba a terminar desencadenando una tragedia aún más grande. Lo intuía. Lo sabía. Podía ver cuán usado se sentía el asgardiano antes de que se le enturbiaran los ojos y quedaran vacíos por segundos, como los de un ciego que no da un paso porque sabe que lo desconocido le rodea y tiene miedo.

Vaya, pensó con cierta cohibición, en realidad no parecía que Loki fuera capaz de sentir terror; parecía vetado de esas emociones, y de muchas otras a juzgar porque el humor del asgardiano era poco menos que la de alguien que, efectivamente, está perdiendo todo… sin darse cuenta.

Steve echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, donde todos los agentes le observaban con cierta curiosidad. Él podía excusarse en que Fury le había pedido vigilar a Loki.

Las palabras del asgardiano lo trajeron de vuelta al mundo real, con lo que Steve frunció el ceño, confundido.

—No —respondió Loki por fin, ya dándole la espalda—. Yo nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie.

Steve se sorprendió creyendo en esas palabras. Loki tenía razón; la confianza que a veces entregaba a las personas podía ser peligrosa. Cómo desearía haber sido consciente de todo lo que sucedía en estos precisos momentos. De haberlo hecho, quizá se habría ahorrado muchos problemas.

**0*0*0**

Dolor, muerte, oscuridad, sangre, caos; todas esas cosas formaban parte del mundo. Muy en el fondo, todos los humanos lo sabían, por eso se encargaban de mentirse unos a otros, para conseguir sus más ocultos deseos, sin importar qué tan egoístas eran y a cuántas personas lastimaban en el transcurso de esa guerra continua que se generaba por la vana ilusión del poder. Los humanos persiguen una luz que no existen; la utopía a la que aspiran no es nada aparte de la mentira más grande que podrían haberse hecho a sí mismos. Fingir que las cosas eran de cualquier otra manera, resultaba no solo patético, sino un mal desgaste de tiempo y esfuerzo.

La pureza no existía, pensó Loki con amargura. A donde quiera que veía las escenas eran las mismas: Dolor, muerte, oscuridad, sangre, caos y muy al fondo, la mentira de que todo se podía resolver. Nadie escuchaba las plegarias, ¿por qué los Dioses (cualesquiera que fueran), se molestarían en dirigir un solo segundo su mirada hacia la Tierra? ¿Por qué culparlos de las cosas buenas y malas? Loki no lo entendía. Era una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. No más. Eran ilusiones y esperanzas, estas cosas que en última instancia eran lo que más destruían a la humanidad. Sin embargo, que no cabía duda que el amor era la peor manera de destruirse a uno mismo; era increíble la cantidad de cosas horribles que se hacen en nombre del amor. Es también estúpido cuántas personas sufren por él a diario. La libertad era otro esperpento de los ideales, una más de las muchas cosas por las cuales el alma de los hombres se pudre fácilmente.

Loki no aspira a pertenecer a ninguno de los extremos, ni al de las "cosas buenas" ni al de las "cosas malas" —aunque hay que admitir, que términos como esos son muy relativos y difusos—. Para él sería mejor quedar en un punto medio, donde nadie sienta nada. ¿Las cosas no serían más sencillas? Cualquiera diría que entonces no existiríamos realmente, pero ¿eso importaba en lo más mínimo? ¿Para qué demonios se quiere existir si solamente se va a liquidar toda señal de vida? ¿Para qué pensar que los humanos son diferentes a los animales por la "razón"? Oh, cómo odiaba ese término porque, ¿qué raciocinio le puede quedar a criaturas que solamente saben exterminar todo a su paso, haciéndose daño a sí mismos? Aun siendo conscientes de que estaban creando un cráter sobre su propia especie, los humanos seguían haciendo lo mismo.

Eran criaturas insignificantes con complejo de saber todas las respuestas del mundo. Le daban asco, porque ignoraban las verdaderas bellezas del mundo, las cosas sencillas y cotidianas, los gestos que se ignoraban. La gente _grandiosa _era aquella que alcanzaba el poder, incluso aunque pisotearan a todo el mundo, y la gente los odiara y hablara mal a sus espaldas. La gente _estúpida _eran los que se detenían a ayudarle a las ancianas a cruzar la calle, los que recogían a un animal herido de la calle y le curaban las heridas, los que se iban caminando hasta su casa por dar limosna a un par de niños que miran hambrientos a través de las ventanas de los restaurantes.

La Tierra era un lugar grande, había espacio para todos y aun así, todos proclamaban los territorios de los otros. La gente está podrida, son insignificantes y aburridos, por lo que Loki nunca tuvo real interés en la vida o en los días que transcurrían ahí dentro de esa celda tan blanca que le hacía llorar los ojos.

Pero, pensó mientras observaba al Capitán sonriéndole, como todo lo que existía, siempre debían existir las excepciones.

Loki conocía poco del mundo exterior, jamás había salido del país y sinceramente, apenas tocaba los canales de noticias, por lo que quizá sus argumentos no estaban de todo infundados en una experiencia amplia. Sin embargo, veía el odio que le tenían todos y aunque se preguntaba por qué sucedía esto e intentaba mejorar...cambiar lo que fuera que hacía mal, sus resultados siempre terminaban en fracaso. Nadie le daba nunca una sola oportunidad de demostrar su valía, por lo que las palabras de Steve le tomaron no solo desprevenido, sino que incluso hasta lo hicieron enfadar un poco al mismo tiempo que le produjeron un agradable calor en el pecho.

Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en que se sintió realmente… feliz. Y le sorprendió descubrir que así le hacían sentir las palabras del rubio.

Ambos siguieron el camino en silencio hasta el comedor —por supuesto, no sin que antes, Loki hubiese pasado por el vestidor y se enfundara en su habitual traje negro—. Todos se giraban a verlos, pero Steve mantenía la mirada hacia abajo, acaso un poco avergonzado por la compañía y Loki, que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esas miradas furibundas, se decidió por ignorarlos a todos.

En el menú del día de hoy se incluían cereales, fruta, jugo o café, huevos con jamón o enchiladas suizas. Al menos, eso era lo que a Loki le interesaba escoger, pues había una extensa encimera con un montón de cacerolas; debían ser cosas deliciosas y poco comunes, pensó al ver que se arremolinaba demasiada gente en torno a ellas. Como él odiaba la gente, prefirió las cosas más corrientes a las que casi nadie les prestaba atención; se ahorraba mucho más que solo el tiempo y varios pisotones, lo sabía por experiencia.

Steve siguió a Loki sin dudarlo hasta la mesa siempre solitaria donde se sentaba. Ambos se acomodaron en las sillas y empezaron a comer en silencio, de vez en cuando echándose vistazos de reojo que no podían pasar ni siquiera por algo más allá de la discreta curiosidad.

No sabía qué es lo que pensaba, aunque por mucho, Steve resultaba la persona más transparente que había conocido en mucho tiempo. La forma en que se regocijaba con la comida, disfrutando cada bocado de las enchiladas, hicieron que el apetito se le abriera aún después de ya haber empezado a engullir. El Capitán resultaba cuando poco, alguien fascinante. Lo era por el simple hecho de ser capaz de actuar con bondad incluso con él, que no podía ser más que tratado como fenómeno.

—Está más delicioso de lo que esperaba —admitió Steve, aunque parecía pensar en voz alta—. Hace mucho que no como algo igual. —Loki se encogió de hombros, todavía dudando que se hubiera dirigido realmente a él—. Yo no acostumbro a variar demasiado la comida, por la falta de habilidad que tengo en la cocina. Es una lástima.

—Supongo que a la cocinera —se animó a comentar—, no le importaría darle la receta a un héroe como tú.

—¿Tú crees? De cualquier modo —rio mientras se rascaba la nuca—, de verdad que no me defiendo muy bien con los alimentos.

—No debe ser cosa difícil.

—La cocina también es un arte, no lo dudes.

Loki dejó el tenedor en el plato una vez más, y sonrió.

—Considerando que hoy, incluso los medios de transporte se pueden convertir en "obras de arte", creo que empiezo a preguntarme lo que significa el concepto de arte.

Steve hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Bueno —empezó a decir en voz baja—, el arte consiste en inspiración, pasión, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Así que supongo que todo lo que se hace bajo el mismo principio, se puede considerar arte. —Loki se vio repentinamente interesado en el rumbo de la conversación—. Aunque por supuesto, esa es solo mi perspectiva ante el nuevo mundo.

—¿En tu época a qué le llamaban arte? —Continúo comiendo, observando al rubio que meditaba la respuesta.

—Siendo sincero, no lo sé muy bien. Es un concepto algo… esparcido por todas partes y en cualquier tiempo.

Loki rio, divertido.

—Me gusta la claridad que tienes sobre el mundo —comentó burlón—. Es… sencilla.

—Es que… —empezó a decir el otro y bajó la mirada—, perdón.

—¿Por qué pides perdón? —Preguntó el asgardiano, intrigado. Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Sueno demasiado conformista.

—Diría que alguien que se fascina con facilidad, pero…

—Yo no me fascino con tanta facilidad. —Reprochó el rubio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Muy en el fondo, parecía intuir que el moreno tenía razón… aunque fuera un poco.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Loki y luego continúo comiendo en silencio, de vez en cuando observando de un lado a otro, como si apenas reparara en las miradas furibundas que le dedicaban por estar sentado, en la misma mesa que el gran Capitán América. La mayor parte del tiempo, parecían deducir que él estaba lavándole el cerebro al rubio o algo así, lo que era muy absurdo. Loki volvió a dedicarse únicamente a la comida, sin hacer amago de volver a platicar. Steve lo imitaba, aunque parecía un tanto más incómodo en su propia piel.

Cuando ambos terminaron y Loki estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, Steve volvió a persignarse, agradeciendo en un rápido murmullo por la comida. El asgardiano se le quedó mirando, adornando su rostro con otra sutil sonrisa.

—Veo a muy pocas personas aquí que sigan creyendo tanto en Dios —comentó repentinamente. Steve le miró parpadeando—. ¿A pesar de todo cuanto te ha quitado, puedes seguir creyendo en él y ofrecerle la devoción?

La pregunta, que pareció pillar desprevenido al Capitán, se quedó sin respuesta durante varios segundos. Steve parecía intentar hilar la conversación y Loki se preguntó si acaso, él habría estado pensando en cosas más allá del presente. Por fin, el rubio respondió con la voz más firme que le había escuchado desde que le conoció:

—El Dios en el que creo siempre hace las cosas por una razón. Estoy seguro de que planea algo para mí… no va a dejarme desamparado. —La respuesta era contundente, sencilla y no le molestaba a Loki en lo absoluto; solamente le daba curiosidad.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Después de todo, ¿no estás desamparado ahora?

—Claro que no —contestó Steve con firmeza y acaso, más dureza de la que le hubiera gustado emplear—. Tengo a mis amigos y poco a poco, voy aprendiendo algo acerca de este nuevo mundo.

—Oh —exclamó Loki, recargando la cabeza en la mano y haciendo una especie de mueca que tal vez, le expresaría al Capitán lo poco que disfrutaba de su fe—. Bueno, al menos tú tienes algo —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa; Steve alzó la mirada celeste en una expresión de compasión que hizo que el malhumor se le disparara con extrema rapidez—. No me estoy quejando —argumentó con una sonrisa—; a veces es mejor estar solo. Nadie te estorba, nadie te lastima. —Lo último estaba de más, él lo sabía, pero no mentía cuando dijo que no se estaba quejando. Le estaba advirtiendo a Steve—. Es decir, cuando tú encuentras algo que proteger, estás perdido.

Rogers negó con la cabeza y Loki se preguntó por qué le molesto tanto la certeza en la mirada del rubio.

—Yo sé que a veces las personas no parecen ser buenas —admitió—, pero así no son todas.

—Tú no eres así —señaló Loki y se puso de pie—, pero eso, Capitán, no es un cumplido.

Pudo sentir cómo lo seguía con la mirada, aunque fingió no darse cuenta.

**0*0*0**

Loki parecía no decidir qué botón del elevador apretar cuando tres cuartos de la gente dentro del lugar salieron al verlo; algunos lo empujaron, por lo que el moreno hizo una mueca y respirando profundamente, se metió dentro. Se veía incómodo por las otras cinco personas que estaban ahí y que empezaron a saludar a Steve con grandes sonrisas y miradas furtivas hacia Loki.

Él, por su parte, sonrió a los agentes y platicó un rato con ellos, mientras el de ojos verdes permanecía en silencio hasta que llegaron al piso donde estaba su habitación. Salió sin indicarle nada al Capitán, por lo que cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, tuvo que hacer una maniobra algo extraña para salir antes de que se corrieran las puertas. Loki no se giró para verlo y continúo con su camino en silencio; ya no le había dicho demasiado desde que salieron del comedor. Sin embargo, Steve no sentía tenso el ambiente ni nada parecido, aun a pesar de que el Jotun se mostraba un tanto evasivo en cuanto a hablar nuevamente.

Al fin, llegados a la puerta de la habitación, Loki sí se giró a verlo. No dijo nada, simplemente lo contempló con extrañeza y algo más que Steve no supo identificar.

—¿El hombre está hecho a la semejanza de Dios? —Preguntó, tomando por sorpresa a Steve. Él se detuvo a pensarlo no demasiado tiempo.

—Supongo.

—¿Entonces no deberíamos ser perfectos? —Cuestionó de nueva cuenta, ignorando la mirada de un par de agentes que dormían al lado y se alejaron con paso presuroso, apenas saludando escuetamente a Steve—. Creo que humanizar tanto las cosas superiores está mal —añadió y sonrió—; hay cosas que no se pueden atrapar entre las manos o decir con palabras.

—Es cierto —admitió Steve—. Pero la fe consiste en creer sin ver.

—Algo ingenuo y bastante arriesgado. —Steve frunció el ceño mientras el asgardiano abría la puerta.

—¿En qué crees tú? —Preguntó, intrigado; no se atrevía a aceptar lo que parecía una muda invitación a entrar—. Debe haber algo.

Loki se giró de nuevo hacia él para observarlo y luego arrugó el ceño, mirando hacia arriba como si buscara la respuesta en el techo.

—Yo creo que únicamente uno puede romper la imagen en el espejo que te da asco —dijo segundos después—. Cada quien es su única perdición o salvación; cada quien puede decidir cambiar o no. Ni Dios ni terceros tienen algo que ver con eso.

—Pensé que tú te querías a ti mismo —pensó Steve en voz alta y Loki pestañeó con rapidez. El rubio apretó los labios en una fina línea, ruborizándose un poco ante su estúpida forma de hablar sin pensar absolutamente nada—. Lo siento.

—No está mal equivocarse —Loki se encogió de hombros mientras pronunciaba esas palabras—. Yo creí que eras una persona que no juzgaba antes de conocer.

—Es que…

—Lo sé. Doy esa impresión, pero —frunció el ceño—, reconozco que soy un monstruo.

—No eres ningún monstruo —dijo Steve sin pensar (otra vez)—. Porque, bueno… quizá solo necesitas ser escuchado.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Loki se dio media vuelta.

—Tú crees que Dios nunca deja a nadie desamparado —murmuró mientras se adentraba a la habitación y lo dejaba abierto—, y que los humanos estamos hechos a su semejanza. Entonces, Él también me odia al igual que todos aquí —Steve dio un par de pasos, pero no entró a la habitación—. Si Dios no me da la oportunidad, y según lo que oigo es misericordioso, piadoso y escucha las súplicas de todos… ¿qué tal si yo pidiera que me diera un resquicio de esperanza? ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera que me convirtiera en luz y no sombras? Y adivino —sonrió—: Nada. Jamás voy a cambiar, aunque me esfuerce por hacer las cosas bien, nadie se ha detenido a verme y reconocerlo. Las sombras nacen de la luz, y yo no puedo aspirar a otra cosa.

—Acabas de decir que puedes cambiar eso.

—Dije que quería, no que podía —aclaró sentándose en la cama de colchas blancas e invitándolo a pasar. Steve frunció el ceño antes de dar un paso dentro, con el corazón disparándose en su interior. La habitación era amplia y estaba pintado de negro y rojo, elegante; sin embargo, los cojines sobre la cama eran de un verde esmeralda muy parecido al del asgardiano. Era una habitación sobra, sin decorar aún. Al lado de la cama solamente había un buró con una lámpara y un florero vacío. Las palabras de Loki le volvieron a traer al mundo real y deshacerse de sus ensoñaciones—: No es, claro, como si me importara. Así estoy mejor —cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente—. Llegará el día en que olvidaré todo lo que me importa, a veces creo que está sucediendo. Es mucho más fácil así.

—¿Realmente no te molestaría perderte a ti mismo?

—Somos humanos —contestó Loki—, desde el principio estamos destinados a eso. Todas las emociones, los recuerdos y las personas, deben quedar a un lado si se busca sobrevivir. Es la única manera de no ser tan insignificantes.

—Amar algo es lo único que te permite luchar y mejorarte.

—Amar es destruir —sentenció Loki—. Odiar también es malo, pero resulta más fácil levantarte.

—Nadie puede odiar a todos.

Loki sonrió sin mirarlo, tenía la vista perdida en algún otro lugar.

—De nuevo, estás juzgando sin conocer.

Era cierto. Steve lo sabía perfectamente. Y debía ser muy difícil de creer en lo que veía en Loki, en el tenue perfil que dibujaban emociones como la soledad, la incertidumbre y el dolor. Steve era una persona que, para bien o para mal, siempre ofrecía la mano a quienes lo necesitaban, y poco o nada de vergüenza sentía por admitir que quizá, podía hacer lo mismo con Loki. Después de todo, él ya no era una persona desquiciada y fura de sus cabales; podía escuchar, ver, oír y tocar, así que Steve debía enseñarle lo poco que sabía de un mundo extraño, tratar de que las cosas no se vieran tan mal para el hijo (adoptado) de Odín. Después de todo, por muy difícil que fuera de creer, todos merecían un pequeño resquicio de esperanza para encontrar el lugar al que pertenecen.

No era tan ingenuo para pensar que él podía (o quería) darle algo así, pero puede que si se acercaba un poco, las cosas serían más fáciles para todos.

—Quiero darte una oportunidad —sentenció y Loki le miró con una ceja arqueada. Pareció querer reírse por lo serio que sonaba Steve, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus labios nunca—. Creo también que solamente eso falta para salvar una vida.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Pues, eso es todo por ahora, sempais (uwuU). Lamento sino cubre las expectativas, pero es difícil de repente juntar a estos dos en un mundo cercano a los cómics (xD), soy realmente mala para ello. En fin, que de cualquier manera espero lo hayan disfrutado y puedan honrarme con un review (x3).

Me despido, sempais (owo)/: Matta ne~ (nwn)


End file.
